Who Will Fall First
by Sakuno629
Summary: NEW STORY! From the start of Season 2. Not good with summaries. Meet Sakura as she journeys through the Digital World again along with Kari, TK, and the rest of the new Digidestines. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! ONLY OWN MY OC! May contain some pairings. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

It has been four years since the original Digidestines' adventures in the Digital World. Each of them has grown up a lot since then. Tai Kamiya is in high school. Matt Ishida is trying to be a rockstar. Sora Takenouchi has become quite the tennis player. Izzy Izumi is in high school too. Mimi Tachikawa moved to New York with her folks. Joe Kido is still studying to become a doctor. Kari Kamiya, TK Takaishi, and Sakura Fue are in middle school. Although their adventures in the Digital World had ended, they all knew that they would be able to see their partner Digimon someday. Little do they know, someday might come sooner than expected.

~Present~

"Run away! It's the Digimon Emperor!" called out one of the Digimon in the area in fear as Dark Rings was seen flying across the sky. Evil laughter can be heard throughout the area. Some Digimon were lucky to have gotten away, but some weren't as lucky and got a Dark Ring attached to them, becoming a slave to the Digimon Emperor.

Panting was heard from a feline Digimon, known as Gatomon, as she was running away from a Dark Ring that was on her tail, figuratively speaking. Gatomon was Kari's partner Digimon. As the Dark Ring flew closer, Gatomon uses her tail ring to deflect it, saving her from becoming a slave to the Digimon Emperor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sees the Dark Ring fall onto the ground, lifeless.

It was too early to let her guard down as she heard rustling coming from behind her. As she turned around, she caught sight of red eyes in the darkness of the bushes just before the creature behind the eyes came out, revealing that it was a Unimon. She notices that it was being controlled by the Digimon Emperor from the Dark Ring attached to it, but reacted too late as Unimon sent an attack at her.

The attack hit her and sent her flying towards a tree, hitting it, and landing on the ground. She was a bit groggy from the attack, but came to her senses as she saw a shadow towering over her. She opens her eyes and sees Unimon about to stomp on her with its feet. This time, she was able to react quickly and rolled out of the way just before it landed on her, but at the cost of her tail ring, which slipped off her tail as she was rolling away. She wanted to get it back, but didn't get a chance to due to Unimon being there and it sending another attack her way, causing her to run away, leaving the ring behind.

~In the Human World~

Beeping could be heard in every room in the apartment in which Sakura and her family resides in. The beeping was coming from Sakura's room and, after a while longer of the beeping noise, a click was heard from inside the room, stopping the beeping. Sakura was laying on her bed, curled up in her blanket for a little while longer after turning off her alarm that was beeping for a good five minutes. She didn't want to get out of bed due to it being cold in her room, but she knew she had to because she had school soon.

A sigh was heard from within the curled up being inside the blanket before it rose and the blanket came off, revealing Sakura to the cool air that was circulating around her room. She shivered a little after getting out from the warmth of her blanket, yawning softly, before she gets up off her bed and gets ready for school.

She first starts off her morning routine with a hot shower. She is usually the first ones to wake up, so she knew that the bathroom was free for her to use. She grabbed a towel and clothes she was going to wear for school that day and head to the bathroom. After about twenty to twenty-five minutes, she finishes showering. She steps out of the shower and starts drying her body before she puts on her clothes.

Her outfit consists of a red tank top with a navy blue jean vest over it and black jean shorts. After she puts her clothes on, she dries her hair as much as she can with her towel before using the blow dryer. It took her a couple of minutes to dry her hair due to its length. When she was younger, she had shoulder length hair, but now, she grew it out and, currently, it stops mid-back. After she was done blow drying it and combing it, she brushes her teeth before she leaves the bathroom and back to her room.

Along the way, she bumps into her older brother, Kenan Fue, who's the same age as Joe. "Good morning, Kenan." She greeted him, smiling. Kenan smiles at her and ruffled her hair a bit as he was passing her. "Good morning, Sakura." He greeted back.

"Hey! Don't mess with my hair!" She complained, swatting his hand away. Kenan laughed and walked down the hall towards the bathroom, waving with his back to her. "You should hurry and eat something before you are late."

"I know!" Sakura told him before she went back to her room and grabbing her tote bag. She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair a bit from when Kenan messed it up. She smiles when she finishes, grabbing her sunglasses off her desk, before leaving her room and going down the hall to the kitchen.

She puts her sunglasses on top of her head and sets her bag on the chair before grabbing cereal and milk. She poured the contents into a bowl and starts eating it at a decent pace. Once she finished eating, she puts her bowl in the sink and washes it. Once done, she grabs her bag from the chair and puts her shoes on.

Just as she was about to leave, Kenan called out to her. She turned around and sees him standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at her. "Have a fun day at school, sis." He said.

She smirks at him as she moves her sunglasses so that it was covering her violet purple eyes. "Don't worry, bro. I will." She waves at him before leaving the apartment and heads off to school.

-At the school-

Sakura's apartment wasn't too far from the school so it didn't take her too long to arrive. As she enters the school grounds, a couple kids playing soccer caught her attention. She moved her sunglasses back to on top of her head as she watches them play. She recognized one of the players being Davis Motomiya, one of her classmates. She watches them play for a bit before letting out a soft giggle, smiling, as she says to herself, "Davis is good, but not as good as Tai yet," before heading off to class.

~In the Digital World~

Chaos was still going on in the Digital World. Digimon under the control of the Dark Rings chasing and helping capture more slaves for the Digimon Emperor.

Patamon (TK's Digimon partner), Biyomon (Sora's Digimon Partner), and Tentomon (Izzy's Digimon partner) were currently being chased by a Snimon who is under the control of a Dark Ring. Snimon sent out an attack with its scythe-like arms, hitting Biyomon and Tentomon. Patamon was lucky enough to hide in one of the trees away from Snimon's sight, watching helplessly as Biyomon and Tentomon got hit.

"Oh no. Biyomon, Tentomon."

Not too far away, Agumon (Tai's Digimon partner) was running from the Dark Rings and, unfortunately, trips on the ground and falls. He groans and calls out, "I need your help, Tai…Tai…!" as the Dark Rings continue to fly overhead.

~In the Human World~

Tai's Digivice started beeping, alerting him. "Huh?" Tai questioned, looking at the Digivice that was attached to his belt.

-With Sakura and others-

Sakura was standing at her desk, which happens to have a vacant seat beside her. She was sitting in front of Kari's and Davis' seat, apparently. Just as she was about to sit down, Davis came in and started talking to her and Kari.

"Alright, Kari, Sakura. How lucky. We're in the same class again." Davis says, placing his hands on the desk that was behind Sakura.

Kari looks at him and smiles. "I wouldn't call it luck." She states as Sakura giggles, nodding.

"Funny thing just happened to me. This new kid came up to me and said that I reminded him of someone. He probably thought I was a movie star." Davis said, which gained him a confused look from Kari and an "I-don't-believe-that" look from Sakura. Before they could talk anymore, the bell rang and everyone sat in their seat as their teacher came in, followed by a student behind him. Sakura watches the two walk to the front of the room, focusing her attention more on the student that came in with the teacher, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Alright, class. We have a new student joining us." Their teacher states in a mono-tone voice, causing most of the students to sweatdrop. "Please introduce yourself." The teacher, Mr. Hamasaki, said to the new student.

"Hello. My name is TK Takaishi. It's nice to meet all of you." The new guy greeted with a smile and a bow. Sakura giggles faintly, remembering how TK was before he moved.

'It doesn't look like he has changed one bit.' She thought as she listened to Mr. Hamasaki tell TK to take a seat next to the girl with the sunglasses on her head, meaning next to her. She watches as TK walks over and takes a seat next to her, giving him a smile, which he returned.

"Together again." TK said to her and Kari.

"Just like old times." Kari said. None of them noticed Davis fuming behind Sakura.

'That kid is hitting on my girl!' Davis thought angrily, glaring at TK.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon." Sakura stated, earning a laugh from TK and Kari.

~In the Digital World~

"Agumon!" Tai called out to his partner, kneeling down beside him and helping him up.

"Tai, you're here." Agumon responded as he stood up with Tai's help.

"You've got to Digivolve right now." Tai said, holding out his Digivice.

"That's why I need your help, Tai. I can't Digivolve." Agumon stated.

"Did you forget how? It's like riding a bike. Now, start pedaling and Digivolve!" Tai said, almost yelling.

-With the Digimon Emperor-

Laughter can be heard in the room where the Digimon Emperor was sitting, different screens were visible in front of him.

"Try as hard as you want. It won't matter." The Digimon Emperor smirked, gripping what looks like a Digivice in his gloved hand. "As long as I have this Dark Digivice, you can't Digivolve." He states, letting out an evil laugh.

-Back to Tai and Agumon-

After deciding between them that that wasn't the time or place to discuss the situation, they took off to find a safe place away from the Dark Rings and Digimon under the control of the Dark Rings. As they were running, they met up with Patamon, who ran (well, flew) along with them. They then ran into Gatomon.

"Move your tails!" She yelled out to them, pointing the way before moving towards the direction she pointed towards. They stopped for a bit before following her.

"Over here!" Renamon (Sakura's Digimon partner) called out to them. She was standing at the entrance of a cave, motioning them to get over to where she is where it is safe. They saw her and ran into the cave.

Tai took out his D-terminal and started typing. "We're going to need more help. I have to call the others." When he finished typing the message, he sent it.

~In the Human World~

"Huh? 'Come to the Digital World right away. The Digimon need our help.'" Yolie Inoue read on the screen on the computer. "It must be a link to an online game. I wonder who it is from." She checks the sender 'Tai Kamiya'. "Hey! There's a girl in the seventh grade with the same last name. This email is probably for her."

-With Sakura and others-

Sakura, Kari and TK were at the shoe cubbies, chatting, as they were changing shoes.

"So, TK, how does your mom like the new apartment?" Kari asked.

"She hasn't seen it yet. She's been on the computer the entire time." TK answered, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"You can't really blame her since she is busy with her work." Sakura stated.

Just then, Davis runs in. "Hey buddy!"

Kari, whose back was turned to Davis, turned around and glared a little at Davis. "His name's not 'buddy', its TK." She corrected.

"Alright TJ or JB or whatever it is. How do you know Kari and Sakura?" Davis asked angrily.

TK blinked. "How do I know them?" He repeated Davis' question, then starts laughing. "Oh I get it. You're jealous of me." Sakura giggled, knowing that Davis had a crush on Kari, not her.

"Hey, I'm not jealous of anyone!" Davis responded, denying TK's statement, just as Yolie ran into the room.

"Hey!"

TK looked behind Davis and smiled. "Hey Yolie."

Yolie walked up to Kari. "You're Kari Kamiya, right?" She asked.

"Yes that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari nodded.

"Well, do you know Tai? He sent this email." Yolie says, showing Kari a printed out version of the email. Kari, Sakura, and TK glanced at the email and their expressions become serious.

"My brother needs us." Kari says before they all dashed off towards the computer lab.

On the way there, they ran into Izzy.

"Oh. Glad I found you, Yolie. I need to borrow the computer lab right away." Izzy stated.

Yolie clasps her hands together, eyes sparkling. "Oh! The legendary former computer club president is looking for me? I'm honored." She said, gleefully.

"Hey Izzy." TK greeted.

"Hi Izzy." Sakura waved, smiling.

"Tai sent this email." Kari mentions, showing the printed out email.

"I know. I got one too." Izzy stated and they all get to the computer lab.

Everyone was crowded around Izzy as he was typing on the computer.

"I was about to send Tai a reply when the battery ran out of my computer." He says as he was typing. "I knew I should've charged it after playing Trigonometry Trivia last night. Oh boy, talk about fun." He finished typing and sends the email. "There."

~In the Digital World~

"Hey! It's from Izzy!" Tai reads the email. "He's got Kari, TK, and Sakura with him." He exclaimed, excitedly.

"Tai! Come here quick!" Agumon's voice was heard from deeper in the cave.

~In the Human World~

"What's the Digital World? Is it like a new amusement park?" Yolie questioned, smiling. "I bet they have some great rides there." Kari, Sakura, and TK looked at each other, smiling awkwardly, unsure of how to answer her.

"I've heard about it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there, whatever those are." Davis said outloud.

"You know Tai?" TK questioned Davis.

"They belong on the same soccer team." Kari answered.

"Here's an idea. Lets all go to the Digital World." Yolie stated. Just as she said that, Cody Hido shows up at the door.

"Yolie! Weren't you coming over? Remember? You were going to fix my computer." Cody says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Yolie said, leaving the room with Cody.

"If Tai's there, then that means the gate to the Digital World is open." Izzy says while typing away on the keyboard. Sakura looks over his shoulder, watching what he was doing.

~In the Digital World~

"What is that?" Tai questioned, looking down at an egg on the ground with the other Digimon.

"It's an egg." Patamon stated the obvious.

"I've never seen an egg with a spike in it." Agumon said.

"Me neither." Renamon agreed, then notices the symbol on it. "Hey. That's the Crest of Courage."

"It must've been hard for the chicken to lay that thing." Gatomon says.

"Lets check it out." Tai says as he reaches down and grabs the egg, but just as he touches it, it starts shining brightly. "What the-?" Tai questions. The brightness causes him to release the egg. As soon as he released it, three fireball looking things shows up.

"Those look like fireflies," Tai commented, watching them float up before they took off, "very fast fireflies."

~In the Human World~

"You promised." Cody reminded Yolie.

"I know." Yolie says.

-In the Computer Lab-

"We're going back to the Digital World. Prodigious." Izzy stated, grabbing his Digivice, along with TK, Kari, and Sakura.

"I'm going too." Davis states.

"That's impossible, Not just anyone can go, you know. You need a Digivice." TK explained, showing his Digivice to Davis.

Davis clenched his fist. "If you can go, TC, then so can I." He argued. Just then, the computer screen starts shining brightly and out came the three 'fireflies', Everyone gasped as one flew at Davis while the other flew out the door.

-With Yolie and Cody-

As they were walking down the hall, something flew into both of their hands.

"Wha?" Yolie and Cody both said, surprised and confused.

-In the Computer Lab-

"What is this?" Davis asked, showing a blue Digivice in his hand. The other four eyes were widened at the sight.

"That's a Digivice!" TK stated.

"But it's a different model than the ones we have." Kari says while looking back and forth from hers to Davis'.

"We don't have much time, guys." Sakura reminded them. They all nodded.

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked.

Izzy looks at him seriously. "It's not a game. If the Digital World sent you a Digivice, then there must be a reason and you must take it seriously."

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari said, holding her Digivice towards the computer screen, getting sucked in. Davis' mouth fell wide open in shock when seeing that.

"I'm with you." TK said, doing the same thing Kari did.

"Right behind you!" Sakura does the same thing. After they get sucked in, Izzy looks at Davis.

"Your turn." Izzy states. "Unless you are afraid."

Davis shakes off his shock and holds up his Digivice to the screen. "I'm there!" He gets sucked in too. Just as Izzy was about to go as well, Yolie skidded at the door.

"Woah! What's going on in here?" She asked, causing Izzy to almost drop his Digivice.

"O…Oh, hey Yolie." Izzy greeted, laughing nervously, hiding his Digivice behind his back.

Yolie walks up to him. " What was that light, Izzy?" She asked.

Izzy looks away, laughing nervously. "The computer must need a new screen saver."

~In the Digital World~

After they arrived in the Digital World, the four of them goes to search for Tai.

"Man, my first time being downloaded….Pretty cool…." Davis states while looking around. "So this is the Digital World…" He then notices his change of clothing. "Woah! It even comes with a different wardrobe."

-With the Digimon Emperor-

The Digimon Emperor growls when seeing Sakura and the others in the Digital World on one of his screens. "Looks like we have some visitors in my garden….and they weren't even on the guests list…." He says to himself.

-With Sakura and the others-

They were walking more into the forest, searching for Tai.

"It's over this way." Kari mentions, leading the way while holding her Digivice in her hand to guide her, with the others following behind her.

"This place doesn't seem so scary. The way Tai put it there were monsters everywhere." Davis states while taking in the scenary. "Huh?" Not too far to his left, he notices a vending machine. "Hey guys! Check it out! There's a vending machine." He moves towards it. "I am a little thirsty…." Just as he got close to it, something came out of it, startling Davis.

"Huh?" Sakura stopped and looked back to where Davis was after hearing a scream, along with TK and Kari. They see Davis on his butt, looking shocked, with some Numemon's moving in front of him. Seeing Davis' expression caused TK to start laughing while Sakura and Kari giggled a little.

As the Numemon's past, Davis recovered from his shock and got up, dusting himself off. "Ha ha, very funny." He goes up to them and they continued. "So those were Digimon?" He asked.

"Yup!" Sakura answered.

"There are a lot more of them too. A lot cuter ones too." Kari stated.

"And a lot scarier ones as well." TK stated as well.

"Do they all come out of vending machines?" Davis questioned.

Not too far from where they are. "They're close…" Tai said while looking down at his Digivice. "There!" Patamon notices TK and flew towards him. "TK!"

TK looked up and smiled, laughing. "Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Davis was startled when seeing Patamon. Sakura giggled when seeing Davis' reaction again.

Tai ran up to them. "Hey guys! I'm glad you can all make it." Gatomon, Agumon, and Renamon followed right behind him.

"Tai!" Davis steps forward. "I told those guys you'd be alright."

"Ha! Yeah right!" Sakura said, laughing, as she goes and gives Renamon a high five. "Good to see you again, Renamon." Renamon smiled at Sakura. "Likewise, Sakura."

Tai blinks, seeing Davis there. "Huh? Davis? What are you doing here?"

"Kari!" Gatomon jumps onto Kari, hugging her.

"Haha! Gatomon!" Kari laughs, hugging back, then notices her tail ring missing. "Your tail ring!" They pulled back from the hug, but Kari was still holding Gatomon in her arms. "Tell me what happened."

Gatomon explained what happened as they went back into the cave where the Digiegg with the Crest of Courage on it was located.

"What?! Another human? You mean someone else comes here besides us?" TK questioned.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood…." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Yeah. And the Digimon Emperor has this strange new dark Digivice that makes it unable for us to Digivolve." Gatomon explained.

"Show her yours." Sakura said to Davis.

"Huh?" Davis takes out his Digivice and shows it. "You mean like this?"

Gatomon gasped. "That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon exclaimed, pointing at Davis.

"Wait a minute! I don't work for anybody!" Davis tries to explain. "Besides, mine's not black. I just got this when it came out of the computer."

Tai looks at Davis in realization. 'That's what came out of the Digiegg when I picked it up. Three new Digivices. But why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And more importantly, who got the other two Digivices?' He questioned in his head.

~In the Human World~

Yolie was interrogating Izzy while all that was happening.

"Where did everyone disappear to, Izzy?" Yolie asked, leaning closer to Izzy.

"I told you already, Yolie. They all went home." Izzy responded, nervously.

"I'm not letting you off the hook so easily, Izzy." She leans away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you're hiding something from me. Now, what is the Digital World and what exactly are Digimon?" She interrogated.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Izzy responded quickly, still looking nervous.

Yolie takes something out of her pocket. "Then what do you call this?" She shows him her Digivice.

Izzy gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Cody's got one as well." Yolie stated.

-Down the Hall-

"No. Yolie's not coming over. We have to stay afterschool for computer club, but since you've made the brownies, I'll come home and pick them up." Cody says on the phone, gripping tightly onto his Digivice.

~In the Digital World~

"The dark Digivice is draining our powers and making us as weak as newborn kittens." Gatomon said.

"So that's why you couldn't digivolve." Tai stated.

"Yeah! If I could Digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!" Agumon agreed.

Unknown to them, a Dark Ring floats in through the entrance of the cave and hovers above them.

"The Digimon Emperor uses the powerful Dark Rings to control the Digimon." Renamon explained.

"Yeah, and if you get one on you, you're a slave for life." Patamon continued.

"The only thing these collars won't do is get rid of flees." Gatomon said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh man, this Digimon Emperor need to be stopped before he controls anymore innocent Digimon!" Sakura stated.

"Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a Dark Ring on him!" Kari said, angrily.

-With the Digimon Emperor-

The Digimon Emperor chuckled when hearing what Kari said. "Oh you think so, huh? Well, this is just a game to me." He paused for a bit, then continued. "If you can't play by my rules, then I will have no choice, but to disqualify you." A screen with a few buttons appeared in front of him. "Hm….who should I have to destroy you….? Eenie meenie minie mon!" He presses a button at the end. "Go! Monochromon!"

In one of the prisons in the Emperor's base, Monochromon starts floating into the air and outside. He lets out a roar, eyes shining red, indicating that he was under the control of the Dark Ring, and heads off to its destination.

-With Davis and the others-

"It looks like a deflated volleyball." TK commented while looking at the Digiegg. "No wonder. It's got a spike through it."

"Yeah, but it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai stated.

TK walked right up to the Digiegg, knelt down, and tried to pick it up, but couldn't. "It won't budge."

"Move aside. This is a woman's job." Kari said and gives it a try, but couldn't.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK commented.

"I'm slightly offended, TK." Sakura said, jokingly, as she goes to give it a try, but it still won't budge.

Davis was watching them try and steps up. "Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me give it a shot!" He said, confidently. He goes and tries to pick up the Digiegg. After a few minutes, he picked it up. "There! You see! Light as a feather. You guys need to work out a little more." Davis boasted.

The others looked shocked to see Davis having lifted the Digiegg.

"There's a problem." Tai mentions, looking at the spot where the Digiegg once was. A ray of orange light flows out of the hole where the Digiegg was and, in the light, a Digimon appears. It opens its eyes and turns to Davis, then jump out of the light.

"Woohoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digiegg!" the Digimon cheered, jumping around Davis, before stopping in front of him. "My name is Veemon. You can just call me Veemon."

Davis looks a bit taken back. "Hi, I'm Davis."

"I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun-loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck, but I thought he was only a legend." Agumon mentions.

"Nope! I'm real, alright, and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, Davis." Veemon exclaimed.

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Nope, you're the one, alright, because you were the only one who was able to move the Digiegg of Courage." Veemon explained.

'That's right. Even though I have the Crest of Courage, I couldn't move the Digiegg, but Davis could….' Tai thought.

A rumbling noise could be heard all around the cave with the ground shaking.

"What's that? An earthquake?" Davis questioned, looking around.

"No! Look up there!" TK pointed up and everyone looked. Monochromon could be seen tearing a hole in the wall., growling.

"It's a monster!" Davis shouted.

"No, doofus! It's a Digimon!" Sakura said.

"Monochromon." Kari said its name as Monochromon falls down from the hole and lands in front of them.

"Boom Bubble!" "Pepper Breath!" "Diamond Storm!" Patamon, Agumon and Renamon send out their attacks at Monochromon, but it had no affect.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon gathers a fireball in its mouth and gets ready to send it out at them.

"Come on! Lets go!" TK yelled out as he started to run. Sakura and the others follows right behind him. "Come on, Davis!" Tai called out to him, seeing Davis not moving.

Davis snaps out of it. "Oh right!" He gets up and starts running with Veemon just as Monochromon released its attack, just barely escaping it. As they were running towards the entrance, Veemon said, "Davis! Hurry up and open the Digiegg!" with Davis responding with, "I don't know what you are talking about!" in between breathes as Monochromon starts chasing after them. They stopped once they got outside on top of a cliff, breathing heavily.

"That was close." Davis said, looking back.

"Davis! Get down here!" Tai said from the bottom of the cliff.

Another attack comes straight from the cave, heading towards Davis, but Veemon pushes him out of the way and down the cliff. The direction of the attack was close to hitting Kari and Gatomon as well, but they moved out of the way.

"Davis, tell me. What hurts?" Veemon asked.

Davis groaned. "Everything hurts, but my earlobe." He answered.

"You control the Digiegg of Courage. You need to use your courage to open it up." Veemon explained as Tai runs up to them.

"Davis! Get up! It's not safe!"

"Ugh….okay." Davis says as he sits up.

"I can Digivolve if you open the egg, but you have to have courage to do it." Veemon said to Davis.

"It's worth a try." Tai agreed.

TK, Patamon, and Agumon runs up to them. "Tai!" Agumon said, breathing a little heavy. "We've got to get out of here!" TK stated.

A few feet away, Kari was on the ground, holding her ankle. Sakura was kneeling down beside Kari, looking worried, while Renamon was standing behind Sakura.

"Kari?" Gatomon, who was next to Kari, asks, worried about her partner.

"I can't move my ankle." Kari said.

"You must have twisted it when you dodged that attack." Sakura stated.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Tai yelled.

Monochromon jumped from the cliff and heads straight towards Kari and Sakura.

The guys gasped and watched helplessly as Monochromon was nearing the girls. Kari gasped and Sakura turned around, gasping, as she sees Monochromon coming their way.

"Davis!"

"Have courage!"

"Kari and Sakura are in trouble!"

Sakura and Kari couldn't move from their spot out of fear and shock.

Davis gripped tightly onto the Digiegg and stood up, taking off his broken goggles and throwing them to the side. "You want courage? I'll show you courage!" He holds up the Digiegg. "Digi-armor energize!" The Digiegg starts glowing orange, along with Veemon, as he starts to Digivolve.

"Veemon armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon headbutts Monochromon's side before it can get any closer to the girls, then lands a bit away, keeping an eye on Monochromon.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai questioned, shocked.

"Huh?" Kari and Gatomon looked shocked and confused.

"Come on. We've got to get to a safer place." Sakura suggested. "I'm gonna need your help, Renamon." Her partner Digimon nodded as she helped Sakura get Kari and Gatomon to the others, then Sakura starts treatment on Kari's ankle.

-With the Digimon Emperor-

"Armor Digivolve? With the power of my dark Digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all." The Digimon Emperor states while looking at the screen. "Hm…They are more resourceful than I thought."

-With Davis and the others-

Flamedramon and Monochromon started fighting. After a bit of fighting, Flamedramon gets thrown into the air. Once he straightened up in the air, Flamedramon's body gets engulfed in flames.

"Fire Rocket!" He heads straight for Monochromon, well, more for the Dark Ring.

"Barbecue that Dark Ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon called out.

Flamedramon's attack hits the Dark Ring straight on, breaking it, as he lands beside Monochromon. As the fire disappears, he glowed and an orange light shoots from him towards Davis' Digivice, then another light shoots at his pocket.

"Huh?" Davis sticks his hand into his pocket and takes out a D-terminal. "What's this?" He opens it up to see an egg on the screen.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari said, petting Monochromon on the head, as Flamedramon reverted back to Veemon.

-With the Digimon Emperor-

A worm-like Digimon, Wormon, comes into the room. "You summoned me, o'evil Emperor."

"I believe we've found ourselves a worthy foe at last." The Digimon Emperor stated, smirking.

"That's great. Just one question," Wormon paused for a bit, then continued, "what's a foe?" he asked, innocently.

-With Davis and the others-

"Good bye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!" Kari waved as Monochromon, no longer being controlled by the Dark Ring, walks away.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature." TK stated.

"I agree. It's just wrong. He needs to be stopped." Sakura said as she watched Monochromon disappear into the distance.

Davis and Veemon were a few feet away from them, shaking hands. "It was great working with you, Davis. Lets do it again sometime." Veemon said. "Great!" Davis nodded, agreeing.

"Hey guys! That armor Digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai complimented.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys can take on the Digimon Emperor with no problem." Agumon said.

"Yeah…Leave it to me." Veemon says.

"Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles in the process. And, as we all know, the leader of the Digidestines wouldn't look right without them, so here," Tai said, taking off his goggles and handing them to Davis, "I want you to have mine."

Davis takes them and puts it on his head, mouth open in awe in amazement.

"They look real cute." Kari said, Sakura nodding and agreeing with her. Davis heard Kari's compliment and laughs nervously.

"Good! The sun is going down! Now we can relax." Patamon exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Renamon answered.

"Excuse me, Tai. It's getting late. Shouldn't you guys be going home soon?" Agumon asked his partner. Tai looked at him. "We sure do, but I don't even know if we can get home." Tai looked back at Davis, saying, "Be careful. Never stay too long."

They start heading back to where they came from and hear voices coming from a little tv with antennas on top of it.

"Hey Izzy. Cody's back. Can we go to the Digital World now?" the voice sounding like Yolie asked.

"The gate might close. It's not safe." The voice sounding like Izzy answered.

"But at least I got the brownies." The voice sounding like Cody answered.

They drew closer to the tv and sees the three of them eating on the monitor.

~In the Human World~

"Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?" Yolie asked after swallowing the brownie that was in her mouth.

"What thing?" Izzy questioned.

"That thing on the computer. I just saw the light go on." Yolie explained as she turned to look at the computer screen and then screams, startled from what she was seeing.

On the screen, it shows Davis and the others. Well, more of Davis since he came up close to the screen, calling out to them, "Hey! It's me, Davis! Let me in!" before the screen shines bright on both ends.

~In the Digital World~

After Davis called out to Izzy and the others on the screen, it starts shining and sucks the Digidestines into it.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Agumon commented.

"You got that right." Renamon agreed as Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon nodded, watching their partners get sucked into the TV.

~In the Human World~

As the light shines brightly, Davis and the other who were in the Digital World comes out of the screen and landed on Izzy, Cody, and Yolie. Screams and a loud thud was heard when they landed.

"Ow…." "Get off! You're crushing my brownie!" Sakura rubs her head as she got off the pile since she was on top of it all, then looks at the pile of her friends, giggling, saying to herself, "I'm glad that I'm not in the middle of all that," as she turns towards the screen to take one last look at their Digimon partners while the others were straightening up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for Who Will Fall First! :D Hope you guys read the first chapter and liked it! :o I mean, if you didn't, you wouldn't be on this chapter….right….? o.o' Anyways, enjoy! I do not own Digimon! I only own my OC, Sakura. Will let you know more about her later on.**

_Recap:_

_It was the first day of school for Sakura and the others. The day started off as any other first day of school. It was later in the day that many surprising things came across Sakura. First was when her first class started. Right after the bell rings and the teacher came in, TK came into the class and the teacher introduced him to the students. Sakura and Kari were happy to see their old friend again after so long. Throughout the school day, Davis was jealous because TK was hanging around Kari and Sakura most of the time. The second surprising thing that happened was Tai's email to them saying that the Digimon were in danger and needed their help. From the beginning, they all thought that the Digital World Gate was closed off since their last adventures, but, once they met up with Izzy, they found out that they were opened. So, the next surprising thing happened, as they were about to aid Tai in the Digital World, three flashes of light came out through the computer screen. It appeared to be Digivices and a different model from the ones Sakura and the original Digidestines had. The new Digivices were given to Davis, Yolei and Cody; and with the new Digivices came a new Digivolution. They found that out when Davis met his partner Veemon when he picked up the Digiegg of Courage. This new kind of Digivolution was called Armor Digivolve. Some of the original Digidestines were reunited with their partner Digimon and were happy about that, but the last surprising thing among all that has happened was finding out that there was another human that comes to the Digital World, and he wasn't up to any good. _

CHAPTER 2:

It was a little hectic after Sakura and the others had come back from the Digital World and into the Human World in the computer lab. Unfortunately, after leaving the Digital World and returning through the computer screen, Izzy, Yolei and Cody were sitting in front of the computer and there was a big crash, Sakura and the others landing on top of them. After a couple minutes of straightening up, they all stood in a circle by the computer.

"Well, that's a relief. We made it back to the Human World." Sakura said.

"Yeah. It would've been bad if we were stuck there with no way back like before." TK agreed. Tai and Kari nodded.

"Hey. When you guys came through the computer, where did you come from?" Cody questioned.

Davis blinked. "Where? The Digital World." He clenches his fists in front of him, excited. "It was the coolest place ever! There we were when suddenly a dinosaur like Digimon attacked, and that's when I jumped into action."

"Enough. Lets go back." Yolei said, stopping Davis from going on, leaving Davis looking confused.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Cody stated.

"I agree." Sakura said. "Besides, it's getting late."

Yolei looks at Cody. "Don't you want to go to the Digital World, Cody?"

"I admit that seeing all those amazing creatures does sound like fun, but tonight is macaroni and cheese night at my place and I don't want to miss out." Cody explains.

"That's right. It's pork surprise for me and Kari." Tai said.

"Stuffed green peppers and a salad for me." Izzy exclaimed.

"TV dinners in the microwave." TK said.

"Chicken and broccoli with rice at my place with my brother." Sakura stated.

Yolei whines. "No fair! I want to go!"

They all start to head out. "Don't worry, Yolei. You'll get a chance to go." TK reassured her, but Yolei asked, "When….?"

"Oops. I almost forgot to turn off the computer." Izzy said, going back into the computer room. When he got to the computer, he looked at the screen. "Huh…the gate is closed…."

-Later that night-

"You're leaving already, Matt? We're not done with rehearsals." One of Matt's band members questioned as Matt starts leaving.

"Sorry, guys. There is something important I gotta take care of." Matt explains as he leaves the room.

-With the original Digidestines-

Everyone, minus Matt and Mimi, were sitting at the park, waiting for Matt to show up. TK looks up when he sees his brother coming. "Here he comes." Everyone looks towards Matt when TK announces his arrival.

"Hi Matt." Tai greeted.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late." Matt apologized.

"No worries, Matt. You had rehearsal, so we don't mind." Sakura said, standing beside TK.

Sora jumps down from where she was sitting. "It's been a long time. It's good to be back."

-With Cody and Yolei-

Cody was practicing his kendo out on the balcony while Yolei was in his room, fixing his computer.

"I wonder what it's really like." Cody says to himself. "To actually travel to the Digital World."

Inside the room, Yolei was almost done with the computer. "I don't care if they don't want me to go. I am going to the Digital World tomorrow." She says to herself, fully set on it.

"Yolei, would you like to stay for dinner? It's mac and cheese." A female voice called to Yolei from outside the room.

"No thanks. I got to get going, but thanks for the offer." Yolei responded back.

-With Davis-

Davis was laying on his back on his bed, throwing a soccer ball up and down in front of him while staring at the ceiling.

"Boy…I just can't stop thinking about Veemon…." He says, seeing Veemon's face again while he was staring at the ceiling.

-With the original Digidestines-

"Digi-armor energize, huh?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah. It's a new form of Digivolving that I've never seen before." Tai explained. "Somehow, Davis and his Digimon were able to Digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't."

"You mean Davis from the soccer club went to the Digital World?" Sora asked.

"That's right. And two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new Digivices." TK stated.

"Well, if they got new Digivices, then that means they are the new Digidestines." Joe said.

"That's just what I thought." Izzy nodded, agreeing with Joe, along with Tai.

"One question…" Sora started saying, "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting down Digimon and making them his slave….are Biyomon and the others going to be okay?" She asked, worriedly.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America asking the same thing." Kari mentions.

There was a moment of silence between the Digidestines before Matt starts talking. "I think we should go to the Digital World and do things our way."

"We can't." Izzy stated.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, looking at Izzy.

"I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed." Izzy explained.

Sakura frowns. "So, we can't go back and help them?" Silence filled the air again.

"I'm going back tomorrow to check the computers to see if the gate is opened up again." Izzy mentions.

Tai nodded. "I'm going too."

"Me too." Kari said.

"Count me in." TK said, nodding.

"Same goes for me." Sora nodded.

"Don't leave me out." Sakura smiled.

"I can't go tomorrow. I have an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis." Joe mentions.

"And my band has a big concert coming up, so we've gotta practice." Matt stated, frowning.

"Don't worry, guys. Just leave everything to us." Tai reassures them.

"Okay…but call us if you need anything…." Matt said.

"We will, Matt. No need to worry." Sakura states, giving him a thumbs up.

Matt chuckles and ruffles her hair. "You're right, Sakura." He looks at them, smirking. "We're counting on you guys."

"Hey! Don't mess with my hair!" Sakura whines, swatting Matt's hand away. Matt removes his hand from her head and starts laughing.

"Same old Sakura." Matt commented, earning a laugh from the others. Sakura pouts for a bit, then joins in the laughter along with them.

-The next day at school-

The bell rang throughout the school building, indicating that it was the end of class for the day. In the computer room, Izzy sat in front of the computer screen, the one that was used the previous day to go to the Digital World.

"Just as I thought. The gate is still closed." He leaned back against the chair, arms crossed. "I gotta find a way to the Digital World."

"Izzy!"

He heard his name being called from the doorway and he turned to see Yolei and Cody walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Yolei questioned.

"I was just trying to get more information on what happened here yesterday." Izzy explained.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about yesterday." Cody mentions. "Izzy, will you take me with you to the Digital World?" He asks, politely.

"I wish I could, but the gate is-" He started saying as he turns back to the computer screen, but stops when he notices something, "Huh? Look. The gate just opened." Davis and the others walked in.

"How's it going, guys?" Davis greeted.

"Hi everybody." Sora greeted as well. Everyone was now standing in the room in a circle.

"You guys should show Sora your Digivices." Sakura suggested to Davis, Yolei, and Cody. The three nodded and holds out their Digivice.

"Those are the new Digivices? How cool." Sora stated.

"That's right. Those were the ones that came out of the egg when I touched it." Tai explains.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Lets get going." Yolei exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hold on. I think I should give you a few pointers on what to expect when you go into the Digital World." Davis states.

"Give me a break. You've only been there once. What do you know?" Yolei said.

"We should be prepared for a little danger, just in case." Cody mentions.

"Cody is right." Sakura agreed along with the others.

"Just as I thought." Izzy said as he came back from the front rows where the other computers were at. "The only computer that is affected is this computer here." He returns to the computer with the Digi-Gate. "That's not all. The gates never been opened two days in a row before."

"Then I say we get going already." Davis says. "All ashore that's going ashore."

"Mhm." Everyone nodded, agreeing. Just before they were about to go, a voice was heard coming from the doorway.

"Tai Kamiya? Is that you?!" The suddenness from the voice startled everyone and they all turned around, seeing their teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, standing there. "We haven't seen you in a while." He says as he walks up to them.

"M-Mr. Fujiyama!" Tai stuttered, shocked to see him there.

"Sora and Izzy are here as well. Didn't you all graduate?" Mr. Fujiyama questioned.

"Y-yeah, we did. What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I'm the new head of the computer club." Mr. Fujiyama stated, a little braggingly.

Tai and Sora looked at him, dumbfounded. "What do you know about using computers?" They asked, simultaneously.

Mr. Fujiyama laughs nervously. "Absolutely nothing." Tai and Sora hung their heads, sighing, as their former teacher was laughing.

Tai stood up right. "I just remembered something, Mr. Fujiyama, that I wanted to talk to you about. You got a minute?" He started as he was ushering Mr. Fujiyama towards the door.

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"I-I've been having trouble adjusting to high school." Tai stated, laughing nervously. "It's the girls. They're so much older." He gives them a piece sign as he and Mr. Fujiyama were out of the room and out of sight.

"Thanks, Tai. We owe ya." Sora said.

"Come on. No more wasting time." Sakura said, holding her Digivice tightly in her hand.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Izzy mentions. Everyone nodded and held up their Digivices towards the computer screen and they all get sucked in, taking them to the Digital World.

~In the Digital World~

Once they arrived in the Digital World, they all noticed that they were on a grassy field on a hill.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like I just went through the rinse cycle in the dishwasher." Davis stated.

"Haha, Davis. Very funny." Sakura stated, sarcastically.

"Wow…." Cody looks around his surroundings, amazed. "So this is the Digital World…" He then notices his change in outfit. "Hey, wait. I'm wearing different clothing, and they are pretty comfortable too."

"Hey! I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." Yolei stated, excitedly, when she sees her new clothing.

"I forgot to mention about the new wardrobe." Davis said. "I wonder if they have anything in a surfer's style."

"I love this helmet. It makes my glasses look smaller." Yolei exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell my sisters I got free clothes."

A few feet away from the three stood Sakura and the others, watching them and listening in on their conversation.

"Kids today have no manners. When I was younger, I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift." Sora stated, a hand on her hip.

Kari giggles. "Sorry, Sora. I hate to say this, but you are starting to sound like my mom."

"Ditto to that." Sakura smiles as she brushes some strands of hair behind her ear.

They all started looking for their partner Digimon, well, minus Yolei and Cody since they haven't gotten their Digimon yet.

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

-With the Digimon Emperor-

The Digimon Emperor was sitting in his chair, like usual, looking at a screen in front of him, watching a video of the other Digidestines.

He chuckles. "I've been waiting for you to arrive. Now, we can begin the games." He paused for a bit before continuing, "Snimon! Attack!" He commanded.

-With the others-

"Veemon! Where are you?!" Davis called out. "Veemon!"

"Davis!" was heard from a distance, a smile formed on Davis' lips when he heard the familiar voice of his partner Digimon.

"Davis! I'm over here!" Veemon came into view and stops in front of Davis, shaking his hand as a greeting. "I brought Patamon and his friends with me." He looked back, along with the others, seeing Patamon and the other Digimon coming towards them.

"Tentomon!"

"Biyomon!"

Izzy and Sora goes over to their partners.

"Tentomon…" Izzy said, hugging Tentomon.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big green sore eyes." Tentomon said.

"Biyomon…." Sora said as she hugs Biyomon.

"I've missed you, Sora." Biyomon said, hugging back.

"I've missed you too."

As Patamon went over to TK, Gatomon went over to Kari, and Renamon went over to Sakura, they stayed there for a bit. Something floated overhead, hiding the sun from them for a bit, but when the cloud moved away, a different shadow replaced it.

A growl could be heard from above. As they looked up, they see Snimon coming down and was heading towards Sora and Biyomon.

"Sora! Watch out!" TK pushes them out of the way when seeing that they were frozen in fear from shock.

Snimon flew past them, then turned back and headed towards them again.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Boom Bubble!"

All four attacks were aimed towards Snimon, but he was too quick and dodged them all.

"Lightning Paw!"

Gatomon aimed an attack at Snimon, which landed, but Snimon was unaffected and Gatomon was knocked away and landed on the ground.

"Without my tail ring, I don't have enough power…"

"Don't worry about it. I just have to Armor Digivolve." Veemon said. "Davis, get the egg ready."

"Right!" Davis agreed as he took out his Digivice.

-With the Digimon Emperor-

"Not so fast." He said, smirking. "This is not a drill, Drimogemon."

-With the others-

The ground near Davis starts cracking and, before he knew it, a hole appear below him, causing him to fall. He grabbed onto rock-like thing that was sticking out of the wall of the hole so that he doesn't fall further. At the bottom of the hole was Drimogemon with a Dark Ring around its arm.

Veemon looks down into the hole from the edge of the hole. "Are you okay?"

-With the Digimon Emperor-

"You're up, Mojyamon." He called out.

-With the others-

Mojyamon comes out and calls out, "Bone Boomerang!" as he throws his boomerang towards Veemon, hitting him, and knocking him down the hole.

"Veemon!" Davis called out as he lets go of the rock like thing and grabs Veemon, falling down the hole with him, and getting captured by Drimogemon.

Yolei falls to her knees, shaking. "Oh my….They're gone…The ground just opened up and swallowed them…."

"Well….I wanna go home now…." Cody says, shaking as well.

"First we've got to protect ourselves." Izzy stated.

"But…what about Davis…?" Cody asks.

The Digimon were still fighting against Snimon, protecting their partners.

"Davis will be fine. He has Veemon with him, but our Digimon are only at half strength." Sora said.

"Sora's right, Yolei." Sakura stated, grabbing hold of Yolei's arm. "We've got to get out of here."

They were surrounded by Snimon and Mojyamon.

"I can't take this…I want to go home…" Yolei says before she started crying.

-With Davis-

Davis slowly regains consciousness, and when he does, he notices that he was on the side of a cliff, only being kept up by metal cuffs bolted to the cliff.

"Aww man, I must've been walking in my sleep again…" He says to himself. "Where am I?"

"You're just hanging out." A voice from above him said.

Davis looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

A chuckle was heard. "I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I'm rather disappointed that I was able to capture you so easily."

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked.

"Present."

"But…you're a kid just like me." Davis stated.

The Digimon Emperor laughed out loud. "I'm nothing like you because if I were, I would be the one hanging from a cliff." He smirks. "Oh, that reminds me." He snaps his finger.

On the opposite side of the cliff from Davis, Veemon appeared, being in the same predicament as Davis.

"Veemon!"

"Davis!" Veemon called out. "Hey….Great view, isn't it?" He said, jokingly.

"I haven't had time to look! Quick! Armor Digivolve!"

"Oh…Just one problem. Don't you need these to pull of that little trick?" The Digimon Emperor said, holding up Davis' Digivice and D-terminal, laughing evilly.

-With the others-

After somehow getting away from Snimon and Mojyamon, the group is now walking through a forest.

"Wait up." Cody said, taking out his Digivice along with the others. "This Digivice that you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise."

"Mine is starting to make noise too." TK said.

"I wonder if something is nearby." Sakura said, looking at her Digivice.

"A building of some sort." Sora stated.

"Hmm….There's no building here." Biyomon said, looking at Tentomon.

"Nope! Just a temple." Tentomon said.

"Temple?" Sora asked, looking at them.

Biyomon and Tentomon turned around to face behind them. "Yeah, but it's closed down now." Biyomon explained.

"They didn't book enough weddings and such." Tentomon stated.

"Well, something in there is making our Digivice go off, and I don't think it's the caterers." Sora said.

They started going up the stairs leading up to the temple.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted! Hasn't anyone heard of escalators?" Yolei complained.

"Look at it this way, Yolei." Biyomon said, looking back at her. "Only a few more steps to go." She gestures to the remaining steps.

Sakura placed her hand on Yolei's shoulder, smiling at her. "You can do it, Yolei. We believe in you." She says, reassuringly.

After a little more walking, they reached the inside of the temple. What they see in the middle of the temple were two DigiEggs. Both were a few feet apart from one another and were both on pedestals. One egg had the Crest of Knowledge on it and the other had the Crest of Love.

"They look like DigiEggs." Sora said.

"Those must be what our Digivices are reacting to." Cody stated.

"Look. One has the Crest of Knowledge on it." Izzy said.

"This one has the Crest of Love on it." Sora states. They both look at the eggs, then at each other for a second before going up to the DigiEggs and trying to lift them up, but they wouldn't budge.

"It's just no use." Sora said.

"We'll never be able to move them." Izzy said. After a moment, they remembered back to what Tai said the previous night. They looked at each other and nodded, then turned around to Cody and Yolei.

"Yolei, I think you should try to move it." Sora said.

"You too, Cody." Izzy said.

"What? You want us to try it?" Yolei asked, surprised.

"Uh….okay." Cody nodded. Both of them went up to the DigiEggs, Yolei being in front of the DigiEgg of Love and Cody being in front of the DigiEgg of Knowledge, and lift them up like it was no problem. Everyone gasped.

"They were able to lift them." Kari said.

"Just like Davis did yesterday." TK said.

Just after they lifted the DigiEggs, a bright light shines from where the eggs were. In front of Yolei, a hawk-like Digimon comes out from the light. In front of Cody, an armadillo-like Digimon came out from the light.

"Greetings. My name is Hawkmon, and I have been waiting to make your aquaitance." Hawkmon introduced himself to Yolei.

"Oh dear, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm Armadillomon, and you and I are going to be partners." Armadillomon introduced himself to Cody.

"So, then, Yolei, you and I are going to be working together as a team."

Yolei takes a step back. "What?! I don't fight! I only fight with my sisters over who gets the last cookie."

"Are you saying you won't fight?! Oh, why did I get stuck with a defected human?"

Sora was listening to Yolei's and Hawkmon's conversation and smiles, then places her hands over Yolei's hands, which were holding the DigiEgg of Love.

"Yolei, you remind me of a dear friend of mine. Her name is Mimi. Back when we first entered the Digital World a few years ago, she didn't want to fight either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the Digital World, and for us." Sora said, reassuringly. "The more you do to help your Digimon, the closer the two of you will become. That's a friendship that will be with you for the rest of your life." There was a short pause. Yolei was in awe from what Sora was telling her as she looked down at the DigiEgg. "And you have another friend for life too. Me."

"So, Cody, tell me. What do you think of the Digital World so far?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we've only been here for a short time." Cody responded.

"Well, you've got to have some sort of opinion."

"Well…I try not to make up my mind until I have all the information, but this is all so new to me that I have so many unanswered questions….I'm afraid I don't know where to start first."

"You seem like a curious kid who wants to know all the facts. Sounds like someone I know."

"What should I do?" Cody asked, looking at Izzy.

"Do what I did. Learn to trust your instincts, and if you run into any problem you can't solve, just come to me, and you and I will solve it together."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

Cody and Yolei both faced their partner Digimon, the DigiEggs in their hands started to glow.

"Pardon me, but if you want us to Armor Digivolve, you must first say Digi-Armor Energize." Hawkmon mentioned.

Yolei and Cody both looked at each other and nodded. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…..Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…..Digmon, the Drill of Power."

"Now, why don't we go and find the others?" Digmon stated.

"Good idea, Digmon." Renamon said, Sakura nodding her head. They set off out of the temple to find Davis and Veemon.

-With Davis and the Digimon Emperor-

"Give me back my Digivice, and let Veemon go! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission, so as your punishment, you're going to be forced to watch…" The Digimon Emperor paused for a bit before continuing, "as I am Veemon into one of my slaves." He snaps his finger and a Dark Ring appeared, slowly floating towards Veemon.

"Veemon, no!" Davis yells as the Digimon Emperor laughs evilly.

"Ha! You'll never get me to be your slave! You might as well destroy me and get it over with!" Veemon yelled.

The Digimon Emperor frowns a bit. "As you wish."

"Hey, take it easy, I was just kidding. Come on, lighten up. Don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know, a little comedy to lighten the mood. Haha, funny guy, Veemon…" Veemon laughed nervously as the Dark Ring was getting closer.

"Veemon, no…." Davis felt really helpless as he watches the Dark Ring get even closer to Veemon.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon." The Digimon Emperor stated.

Just as the Dark Ring grew closer, a voice was heard, "Tempest Wing!" as two red beams aimed at the Dark Ring and destroyed it.

"Who's that?" The Digimon Emperor questioned, surprised by the attack.

Yolei flew in on Halsemon's back. "Davis, hold on!"

"Save Veemon!"

The wall behind Veemon starts cracking before completely breaking, revealing Digmon with Veemon in its hands. "Sorry to burst in on you like this."

"You could've knocked." Veemon said, smiling up at Digmon.

"Great…Hmph…." The Digimon Emperor mumbled as he turned to walk away, but stops when he sees Gatomon standing a few feet away from him.

"This liter box isn't big enough for the both of us…" Gatomon glared at the Digimon Emperor.

Wormon jumped in front of the Digimon Emperor. "Keep your claws to yourself, you big bully." He jumps towards Gatomon, but she aims her paw at him, landing a hit, and sending him back towards the Digimon Emperor, causing him to lose his grip on the Digivice and D-terminal.

"You're useless!" The Digimon Emperor yelled at Wormon.

Yolei, on Halsemon, flew below where the Digivice and D-terminal were falling, and caught them. "Thank you!"

"Here, kitty!" The Digimon Emperor flung his whip at Gatomon, wrapping it around her, and threw her out of the way. "Snimon! Drimogemon! Mojyamon!" He called out. The three Digimon came out when being called.

Down at the bottom of the cliff, everyone was gathered after Davis and Veemon were saved.

"Here." Yolei handed Davis his Digivice and D-terminal.

"Thanks a lot, Yolei." He takes them and faces Veemon. "Now, it's time for a little payback. What do you say, Veemon?"

"Yeah!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

Snimon flew towards them. "Hold on tight, Yolei." Halsemon warned Yolei.

"Alright!" Halsemon took off towards Snimon.

"Lets show them what Armor Digimon against the slaves of the Emperor." Flamedramon stated. All three Armor Digimon went off to face against each opponent. Halsemon faced against Snimon, Flamedramon faced against Mojyamon, and Digmon faced against Drimogemon.

"Ice Throw!" Mojyamon threw an icicle spear-like thing toward Flamedramon.

"When its fire against ice, fire always wins." Flamedramon commented as his hand/claw thing glowed orange. He caught the ice and it melted in his hand. Mojyamon looked surprised.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon aimed his attack at Mojyamon, landing the hit, and the Dark Ring getting destroyed in the process.

"Yeah! You destroyed the Dark Ring, Flamedramon!" Davis cheered.

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon aimed its attack at Halsemon, who dodges the attack, and Yolei screaming from the movement.

Halsemon and Snimon flew closer to one another before Halsemon sent out his attack. "Tempest Wing!" He sent out the attack and flew out of the way. The attack hit the Dark Ring that was on Snimon, destroying it.

"You did it, Halsemon!" Yolei cheered.

Digmon and Drimogemon had drilled underground at the same time, but when Drimogemon got to a tunnel, it notices Digmon standing a few feet from it.

"I guess we're the drill team." Digmon said before sending out his attack, "Gold Rush!" The drills flew off his body towards Drimogemon, landing the hit, and destroying the Dark Ring.

-At the Digimon Emperor's Base-

The Digimon Emperor returned to the base and sat in his seat, chuckling evilly. "They are much better than I thought….Makes it all the more interesting…"

-With the Group-

After the fighting ended, they all gathered together at the bottom of the cliff.

"I'm sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get the Dark Rings off. I hope we're still buds." Veemon apologized to the three Digimon they found.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving us." Mojyamon said just before they left. They were complaining about being the Digimon Emperor's slave being the worst.

"He makes me so mad! Digimon Emperor, I'll show him who's in charge around here!" Davis said, angrily.

"And who's in charge here, Davis?" Renamon asked.

"Uh…." Davis couldn't say anything back, earning a few laughters from the group.

"Settle down." Hawkmon said before turning to Yolei. "So, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?"

"You bet! One hundred percent!"

"How about you, Cody? Will we be a team when I'm not napping?" Armadillomon asked his partner.

"Of course. I'd be honored to be your partner." Cody answered, bowing.

"Looks like the new Digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora stated.

"I still think they have a lot of work ahead of them." Izzy mentioned.

"We can always help them out whenever they need it against the Emperor." Biyomon suggested.

"And we can also give them advice and guidance." Tentomon said.

"Wow, what a team." Sakura said, smiling.

"Lets go home!" Davis said.

~Back in the Human World~

Tai finally leaves after talking with Mr. Fujiyama, heading back to the computer room, looking tired. "Boy, when it comes to girls, he doesn't have a clue about what to do. He's got a lot to learn." He then hears yells and sees a bright light coming from the computer room. He rushes into the room and looks inside to see that the group came back.

"What happened to you guys?!"

"Please don't ask." The group said, simultaneously.

"The Digimon came back in their in-training forms." Tai mentioned.

"Huh?" Davis looked on top of his head at DemiVeemon, Veemon's in-training form.

"Oh my! He's so cute!" Yolei said about Poromon, Hawkmon's in-trianing form.

"I don't understand how this little guy can become a big strong Digimon like Digmon." Cody said as he was looking at Upamon, Armadillomon's in-training form.

"Are we going to keep doing this everytime we come back?" Kari asked.

"I hope not." Sakura said as she stands up, holding Viximon, Renamon's in-training form, in her arms.

"And I thought Digivolving was a tough job." Patamon commented.

"At least we made it back to the Human World safe and sound." TK stated.

"That's good, but what about Biyomon and Tentomon?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Biyomon's voice was heard from the computer screen. Everyone turned to face the screen. "Don't worry. We'll both be safe because the Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Biyomon was on the screen beside Tentomon.

"Imagine. He's got all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon commented.

"Well, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Sora said.

"That's right! Tomorrow, we'll go back and defeat the Digimon Emperor, once and for all!" Davis said.

"It won't be that easy, Davis. Keep that in mind." Sakura said. After they all straightened up, they all left for home.

-Back in Sakura's Home-

After their adventure in the Digital World, Sakura came home to see her mother standing at the entrance with her hands folded in front of her.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Her mother greeted her, smiling.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said, taking off her shoes, and giving her mother a hug. "What are you doing at the entrance? Shouldn't you be resting? You've been working a lot lately and you must be tired."

Her mother shook her head. "I was waiting for you, Sakura. I have something to tell you and your brother."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, looking at her. "Something to tell us?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes. Can you get your brother and come to the living room please?" She requested.

"Alright." Sakura nodded as she headed to Kenan's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing her brother in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kenan asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Mom wants to talk to us about something in the living room." Sakura explained. Kenan nodded, understandingly, and they both head to the living room.

When they got there, they see their mother sitting on one of the couches and they took a seat on the other couch across from her.

"Mom, what is it?" Kenan asked.

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing has happened yet, but…" Their mother paused for a bit before continuing, "Something will happen soon…." She finished.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, confused. Kenan waits for what their mother had to say.

Their mother took in a deep breath before saying, "I am going to be marrying again."

Both Kenan and Sakura gasped, mouths falling open and their eyes widened in shock. It took them a few minutes to recover before Kenan said, "Well, this is big news."

Sakura recovered from her shock and a big smile formed on her lips. "Is it that guy you've been seeing lately, mom?"

Her mom looked over at her and smiled, nodding. "You're as sharp as ever, Sakura."

Sakura giggles. "So, you two are finally getting serious enough for marriage, huh?"

"Yes, sweetie. You've met him a few times before, but I want us all to be together to talk about the wedding. It will also give you guys a chance to meet his daughter, who will be your new step-sister."

"He has a daughter? What's her name? How old is she?" Kenan asked.

"If I remember correctly, her name is Kira Kusaragi, and she is the same age as TK's and Kari's brothers, Matt and Tai." Their mother answered.

"Will they be moving in with us? Or are we moving in with them?" Sakura asked, curious.

"They will be moving in with us. We have more than enough room. We can give Kira the spare room we have and her father will be in the same room as me." Their mother responded.

Sakura gets up and goes over to her mother, giving her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you, mom. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Congrats, mom. You deserve to be happy." Kenan said, smiling. "Things will be a little crammed in here with the new family, but we can make it happen."

"Yup!" Sakura nodded, smiling. "I can't wait to meet Kira! I've always wanted an older sister!"

"So you didn't want an older brother, Sakura?" Kenan questioned, faking being hurt by what she said.

"No!" Sakura yelled, running to him and giving him a big hug. "I did not mean that! I love you, big brother."

Kenan chuckles lightly and ruffles her hair. "I know, little sis. I was just messing with you."

Sakura pouts. "That wasn't very nice…"

Their mom giggled at the sight of her children, smiling, as she was picturing what it might be like when Kira starts living with them.

"Alright. It's getting late. We should all head to bed. You two have school tomorrow and I have work."

"Okay!" Sakura said. She gives her mom a good night kiss on the cheek and lightly punches her brother's arm. "Good night!" She heads off to her room to get ready for bed.

"Good night." Kenan said, rubbing his arm where Sakura punched him, then goes and gives his mom a good night kiss on the cheek. "Good night, mom." He heads off to his room.

"Good night, sweetie." Their mom smiled as she watches her kids head to bed before she heads off to bed herself.

Sakura was sitting on her bed after she brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas, hugging a bunny plushy in her arms, smiling happily. 'Great start of the new school year. Getting to go back to the Digital World again, reuniting with my partner and bestest friend Renamon, seeing TK again, finding out mom is getting married again, and finding out that I'm getting an older sister!' She thought as she lays on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Can't wait to see what the rest of the year is like." She mumbles softly as she goes to turn off the light and falls asleep.

**Hm…..Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Who Will Fall First! :D This is my first fanfic where there is more than one chapter. :o I would also like to explain why I started with the 2****nd**** season of Digimon instead of starting from the very beginning. Although I like both the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** seasons, my most favorite season is the 2****nd**** season because, well, I find it cute. (Well, I mainly find TK cute /) Anyways, I might start another story where it focuses on how it all started with Sakura before this season. Who knows. XD Thanks for reading ! 3 Review please. **

***Another character will be added into my story ;) Belonging to one of my best friends, YourShadowKira :D She also has an account on here, so check her stories out! 3***


	3. OC Information

**Hey guys! Here are the OCs that will be in this story. Two of them I own. One is owned by IrishDreamer. Last one is owned by YourShadowKira. Just information for those of you who are wondering who they are and how some of them have affected the first adventure. Maybe in the future, I will go and ****write the 1st season, but I wanted to start my story off in the 2nd season because it is my favorite season. Hope you understand and like these characters. :D See ya in the next chapter!**

(My OCs)

Name: Sakura Fue

Age: 12

Personality/Background: When she was little, she used to be really shy and was easily scared. She used to hide behind her brother, Kenan, whenever something happens, especially when they first saw the two Digimon, Greymon and Parrotmon, fighting the same time as the other Digidestined. After seeing what happened that night, she slowly stopped being easily scared, but she was still pretty shy. During that summer, she went to camp with her older brother. There she met TK, whom was the same age as her. She was really quiet around him due to her shyness, but TK didn't seem to mind. Like the other Digidestined, she too went to the Digital World during summer camp, along with Kenan. There she met her partner Digimon, Viximon, who then became Renamon when they all faced against their first opponent, Kuwagamon. When she first met Viximon, they just stared at each other for a while. Deep inside her, she had a feeling that they were connected somehow. She wasn't afraid of Viximon, though she found her cute. When she saw Renamon for the first time, she thought she was beautiful. Throughout their adventures through the Digital World, she grew close to TK since he was the same age as her. When Kari joined them, after Myotismon was defeated, she was close to Kari as well as TK. She began to become more independent as they faced against the Dark Masters. Sakura really looked up to Kenan because, when they first went to the Digital World, he would always seem to stay calm, even though they had been through a lot of challenges. She wanted to be like her brother, to be brave and calm through the struggles against their enemies. By the end of their adventures, she felt that she grew up a lot and became more mature. She possesses the crest of Faith. Her faith in what she believes in and never giving up has gotten them out of a few situations. Throughout their adventures, she always had faith that they would make it out of the Digital World, no matter how difficult a situation seems. Although she may have been scared and frightened at the beginning, I mean, who wouldn't be when they suddenly get transported into the Digital World, but as they started facing stronger enemies, she became less frightened and more courageous. A part of that is also due to Tai's and Matt's influence with their reckless behaviors at times. After facing Apocollomon, when they only had a little time left before the Digital World Gate closes, she didn't feel too sad about it. Sure, she cried a little since she will miss being around Renamon all the time since they became best friends during their adventures, but she knew that it wouldn't be the last time she would see Renamon. It must have been her crest that made her believe that, she thought, but remembering that she had always had faith in her, which powers her crest, she knew that it wasn't because of her crest. She truly believed that they will meet again. When returning to the Human World, she reunited, along with Kenan, with their mother. They have been living with only their mother the past few years since their father passed away when Sakura was younger, so she doesn't really remember him. After their adventures, they returned to their normal lives. A year or so later, their mother, whose name is Yuki Fue, met a man, whose name is Minato Kusaragi, and they started dating. Sakura and Kenan have met him a couple times before, and find him to be really polite, hardworking, and trustworthy. She really liked him and saw him like a father to her since she never really knew hers. She had attended the same school as Kari, so she was really close to her. She was devastated when she heard that TK had moved away just after their adventures in the Digital World. She did pretty well in school, played some tennis and badminton, enjoys anything with music, and plays some video games with Kenan every now and then. She is not as good as Sora is in tennis, but she enjoys playing as a hobby. She knows how to play the piano and flute. She also has nicknames for each of the Digidestined' partners, well, a shorter version of their names. **(Man, my description is not in order. XD OH WELL!)**

~Appearance~

Outfit: (Normal/Digital World) A red tank top with a navy blue jean vest over it and black jean shorts, knee-high white socks, black converse

Accessories: Tote bag; a necklace with a charm looking like the crest of Faith on a thin silver chain; Digivice/D-3; simple black framed sunglasses with rectangular lens

Hair: Mid-back length, raven black with a single red streak on the right side, slight waves

Eyes: violet purple

Height: 5'4"

D-3 Color: Periwinkle-blue center with purple grip

~Digimon Partner~

_**Fresh/Baby: Relemon**_

**Henshin** - Transforms into anything of a similar size, though it can't conceal its tail.

_**In-Training: Viximon**_

**Killing Stone** - Changes into a stone that spouts a toxic gas

_**Rookie: Renamon**_

**Diamond Storm** - Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent

**Power Paw** - Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes.

_**Champion: Kyuubimon**_

**Dragon Wheel** - She starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, she summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies.

**Fox Tail Inferno** - The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them.

_**Ultimate: Taomon**_

**Talisman of Light** - Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character"" (Hum) in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them.

**Thousand Spells **- Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them.

**Talisman Spell **- Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" (Auṃ) to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement.

**Brush Strike** – Strikes an enemy with a huge brush.

_**Mega: Sakuyamon**_

**Spirit Strike** - Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist.

**Crystal Sphere **– Creates a spherical barrier around itself.

**Amethyst Wind **- Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms.

**Fox Drive** – Destroy enemy with a burning blue flame.

**Thunder Kick **– Drops down from the sky like lightning and attacks with a kick.

**Flaming Fox **– Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky.

_**Armor (Digi-Egg of Faith): Vulpemon – Has Kyuubimon's overall appearance, but has Renamon's tail; has big, soft feathery silver wings; silver armor around her paws; along the front of the fur around its neck, which became a bit smaller, she has a silver armor around her neck with a golden bell hanging off it; silver armor around its head, only showing her eyes, with the Crest of Faith on its forehead**_

**Ring of Fate** – The bell on its color sends out a sound wave that makes enemies cringe from the sound, immobilizing them for a few seconds

**Flame Bursts **– When she flaps her wings when calling this move out, blue fireballs shoots out from her wings when they glow a bright light blue light.

Name: Kenan Fue

Age: 18

Personality/Background: Kenan is Sakura's older brother. He is currently attending his first year of college, studying to be a teacher. He is an outgoing, strong-minded person. He is very overprotective towards his little sister. During their first adventures, he was always worried about Sakura's safety since it was a new place to all of them. He always kept a close eye on her even after returning from the Digital World. He would do anything to protect his sister, no matter what happens to him, like how most older brothers would be towards their younger siblings. He wasn't always like this, though. Before Sakura was born, he was like how she was. He was shy, quiet, and scared most of the time, but when she was born, he knew that he had to overcome his fears and be a good older brother to her. He became more open and brave, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't get scared. When first meeting his partner, Babydmon, he was scared of him at first since he never encountered a creature like him before, not remembering the time when Parrotmon and Greymon first appeared a couple years before. After getting to know Babydmon, who digivolved into Dracomon, he wasn't scared anymore. Though many enemies they faced brought some fear into him sometimes, he knew he had to be brave, for Sakura. He had to be brave and protect her from any dangers and troubles they came across. He possesses the crest of Honesty. From the start of their adventures, Kenan was always overprotective of Sakura. Throughout their adventure, he was still overprotective over her, not realizing that she is growing up and becoming more independent. He was in denial that she could handle herself and thought she would always need him to protect her. It was during their encounter with Myotismon in the Human World that Kenan finally became honest with his feelings that she didn't need him as much as she used to before. When he finally did, his crest activated, getting Dracomon to Digivolve to Ultimate. Just before they left the Digital World, Dracomon and Kenan made a promise that, no matter what, they will always be the best of friends, and that they will never forget each other and will see one another again. After a few years, he was told by Sakura that the Digi-Gate had reopened again. She also told him what had been happening to the Digimon there. He was pretty caught up about the current situation in the Digital World. He hasn't been to the Digidestined meetings because he's been busy with his volunteer work and studying for school, but he told Sakura to let him know if they ever needed him, even if Dracomon wouldn't be able to Digivolve, he'll still lend a hand.

~Appearance~

Outfit (Normal/Digital World): Black t-shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath; navy blue jeans; white sneakers

Accessories: dark brown messenger bag, necklace with the Crest of Honesty hanging off a silver chain (Sakura got these necklaces custom-made for all the original Digidestined); white watch around his right wrist

Hair: Simple style; flat all around; short; just a little past his ears; black with hints of forest green hightlights along the sides

Eyes: Forest green

Height: 6'4"

Digivice: Same as the original Digidestined

~Digimon Partner~

_**Fresh/Baby: Petitmon**_

**Atsui Toiki** – Spits its hot breathe to surprise the enemy, while simultaneously using it as propulsive force to quickly flee

_**In-Training: Babydmon**_

**Hot Steam** – Fires a blow of hot gas produced in its body. The gas is not just hot but spicy.

_**Rookie: Dracomon**_

**Baby Breath** – Breathes out a high temperature sigh at the opponent

**Tail Smash** – Spins its whole body to deliver a blow with its tail

**G Shurunen** – Makes the horns on its head grow intensely, then fires a beam shot from the back of its mouth

_**Champion: Coredramon (Blue)**_

**Blue Flare Breath **- Fires a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth. It can decompose the texture data on the body surface, therefore the Digimon receiving this attack becomes bare, allowing attacks towards the digicore.

**Strike Bomber** – Uses his tail to slam his opponents

**G Shurunen II** - Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth

_**Ultimate: Wingdramon**_

**Blaze Sonic Breath** - Fires scorching breath from its mouth by exceeding the speed of sound.

**Explode Sonic Lance** - Accelerates up to maximum speed in a nose dive at the opponent, then strikes them with the lance on its back.

**Wing Blast** - Generates a shock wave by moving at supersonic speed, which injures the opponent even if they parry its other attacks.

_**Mega: Slayerdramon**_

**Tenryu Slash ("Heavenly Dragon Slash Ripper") **- Accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body, and then drives it vertically through the opponent's skull, cutting them in half. This is the first form of Ryūzanken.

**Shoryu Slash ("Rising Dragon Slash Wave")** - Refines a dragon wave with Fragarach, and then releases it pointing upward, slaying the opponent from the sword's pressure alone. This is the second form of Ryūzanken.

**Koryu Slash ("Biting Dragon Slash Blade")** - Steps in close to the opponent, and then curls Fragarach around them, shaving off their whole body with the entwined sword. This is the third form of Ryūzanken.

(IrishDreamer4's OC)

Name: Kokoro Hamada

Age: 14

Personality: She is a beautiful, incredibly sweet, compassionate, soft-spoken and kind-hearted girl, always helping others, and is very kind and gentle. She is truly pure and sincere. However, she can be very shy towards people due to her fear of opening herself to people in case they wouldn't like her and reject her. Her compassionate nature gives her confidence in herself, especially when people she loves are in danger, so she never hesitates to go and save them. She's in love with Davis from the moment they met, and always believe in him in whatever danger.

Appearance: She is beautiful with long, curly/wavy, golden-blonde hair in wavy curls, with the top-half tied in a ponytail, teal-blue eyes, light-tanned skin, and a slim and subtle figure.  
She normally wears a lavender-pink, long-sleeved, off-shoulder top with white lace on the top hem, pink trim below her bust with a small pink ribbon in the centre, and thin pink ribbons tied together as the straps, a pair of soft-blue jeans, white shoes, a pair of gold hoop earrings, and a simple golden necklace with a small golden heart-shaped pendent.  
In the Digital World, she wears a dark-pink, fitted, bodice-style top with thick straps, long pink transparent sleeves, and golden heart-shaped cuffs on each strap, silver jeans, a pleated white short-sleeved jacket on top, and a lavender-pink hair-clasp with gold markings in her ponytail (which she also keeps in the Real World). Her earrings, necklace, and shoes remains.

Info: Kokoro is of a 1/3 Spanish heritage, from a wealthy, high class family but is far from the spoiled mean girl type. She's a skilled Majorette (baton twirler), and is able use a baton as a striking weapon and club for self-defence. She plays guitar as of her Spanish heritage and also loves playing volleyball. She lives in Kyoto and then moved to Odaiba with her father, mother and grandfather.

Crest: Compassion and Belief.

D-3 Colour: Lavender-pink centre with teal grips.

Kokoro's Digimon Partner: Cleo, a Gatomon with silvery-white fur, blue stripes instead of purple, pink clawed gloves with blue stripes on each, and blue tuffs on her ear-tips and a lighter gold tailring on her tail. She wears a pale-gold hoop in her right ear, and a lavender-pink scarf tied into a bow around her throat. Cleo is very sassy and lively, never afraid to speak her mind but is friendly, playful, and very flirty to Veemon and though she and Gatomon clash, they eventually got along like sisters. She's fiercely protective of her partner and never stops to save her from danger. Also, this Gatamon has a completely different evolution pattern than normal Gatomon due to being mixed up by Gennai. She says what Level when she Digivolves.

-Fresh/Baby: YukimiBotamon- Is silvery-white.  
Moves: Diamond Dust

-In-Training: Salamon- A normal Salamon but wears a pink collar instead of gold.  
Moves: Puppy Howling, Sledge Dash, Petite Bite

-Rookie: Gatomon- See description above.  
Moves: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism

-Champion: Nefertimon- The colour code is white, silver, blue and pink.  
Moves: Rosetta Stone, Queen's Paw, Cat's Eye Beam

-Armour/Digi-Egg of Compassion: Heartdramon- Counterpart of Flamedramon; Cleo as a slim, humanoid cat with bigger cat ears, wide hips, long whiskers dropping to her shoulder and long white hair in a ponytail on top of her head, which the ponytail splits in half and falls down the sides of her face, ending with a gold heart-shaped clasp at the tip. She wears a white Grecian-style dress with a sweetheart-neckline and gold buckles on the straps, a loose white sash wrapped around her waist to her right arm, golden cuffs on her wrists and feet, and a golden bangle with the Crest of Compassion on the front holding her ponytail.  
Moves: Storm Rocket, Knuckle Storm, Marine Shield, Meditation Cure

-Ultimate/Crest of Compassion and Belief: Cleopatramon- An Egyptian version of Angewomon; Cleo as a tall, dark-skinned woman with curly, heavily-beaded, waist-length black hair, white angel-wings with gold streaks, and a gold-and-silver headdress that hides her eyes with a golden veil. She wears a sequined, white halterneck bra, a long, crinkled-style, ruffled white skirt that reached her ankles but has a silt up her knees, an equally long transparent shawl, a silver chain belt with a heart-shaped ruby in the centre around her waist, white satin gloves on her hands with a clunker of silver bracelets, white fishnet tights on her right leg, and barefoot sandals, one pink and one white.  
Moves: Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm, Heaven's Charge

-Armour/Digi-Egg of Belief: Credomon- Counterpart of Magnamon; Cleo as a taller woman than Cleopatramon with a slim figure, pure white skin, lavender-pink heart-shaped wings that are bigger than Cleopatramon's wings, lavender-pink lips, and ankle-long, silver hair that has curls, waves and flicks pulled in a ponytail. She wears a sleek, strapless dress made out of platinum with the Crest of Belief embedded on the chest. The dress reached mid-thigh and she has silver gauntlets, sliver knee-length boots, a silver mask covering half her face, and silver bangles with lavender-pink stars around her arms.  
Credomon is from credo (Latin for "I Believe").  
Moves: Credo Blaster, Credo Explosion, Credo Punch

-Mega: Venusmon- No extras.  
Moves: Healing Therapy, LOVE YOU, Peace Fantasia

(YourShadowKira's OC)

Name: Kira Kusaragi

Age: 15

Personality: Childish at times but turns mature when need to be. She is loving and caring to those who she considers family or friends. She's easy to get along with but sometimes people get annoyed with how childish she is. Some people wonder if she's really the age that she should be.

Background: Her mother ended up leaving her and her father back when she was a child. She can't remember when but it never really phased her as a child. But because of those event her father would spoil her as a child to keep her from being sad about it. She is pretty popular where she lived and has only a handful of BFFs she left behind to let her father be happy.

Crest: Innocence

~Appearance~

Human world:

School days: normal uniform with her long black normal hair straight down.

Normal days: Black skater sneakers with Green laces; tan capris that stopped mid calf. A normal black T-shirt with some kind of logo on the front and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

Digital world:

long black mid back length hair with red streaks that faded slightly into orange to make it look like she had flames in her hair; tied in a right side ponytail and clipped up to give it a flare with long strands hanging from the side of her face of loose hair strands and her bangs brushed to the left side. Bright green forest eyes. Wore a knee high boots with multiply buckles going down with thigh high socks being held up by a gaterbelt; black shorts with a red sweater tied to her waists. Red tanktop with a white vest jacket with a detachable hoodie. And she wore red fingerless gloves.

~Digimon Partner~

-Fresh/Baby: Zerimon

Attack: San no Awa

-In-training: Gummymon

Attack: Double Bubble

-Rookie: Terriermon

Attacks: Terrier Tornado, Bunny Blast

-Champion: Gargomon

Attacks: Gargo Pellets/Gargo Laser, Bunny Pummel/Animal Uppercut

-Ultimate: Rapidmon

Attacks: Rapid Fire, Tri-Beam, Homing Blast, Miracle Missile

-Mega: MegaGargomon

Attacks: Mega Barrage, Gargo Missile, Gargo Missiles, Mega Twister, Power Pummel


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! :D Sakuno629 here with another chapter of Who Will Fall First! :3 Hope you guys enjoy it so far. If not, then oh well. I'm fully aware that this story is based off the anime and that it isn't really written well and all that shiz, but I don't really care. As long as some people like my story, I'll keep writing. If you don't like how I write, then don't bother reading it. There are many other stories that are way better than mine, so go and find them. ANYWAYS, for those who enjoyed it so far, lets get back to the story! :)**

_Recap:_

_In the previous chapter, Sakura and the others returned to the Digital World, along with Cody and Yolei. It was pretty calm when Sora and Izzy reunited with Biyomon and Tentomon until they were attacked by Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon. Davis and Veemon got captured by the Digimon Emperor. The others found two new Digi-Eggs, one with the Crest of Love on it and the other with the Crest of Knowledge. Yolei picked up the Digi-Egg of Love and met her partner, Hawkmon. Cody picked up the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, meeting his partner, Armadillomon. After they Armor Digivolved, they went and saved Davis and Veemon, while also destroying the Dark Rings on Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon. The Digimon Emperor retreated and the gang went back to the Human World. When they got back, they realized that the new Digidestined' partners returned with them, but in their in-training form. After Sakura went home, her mother sprung big news to her and Kenan. She was remarrying a man named Minato Kusaragi and that they were moving in with them, along with his daughter, Kira, who would be Sakura's and Kenan's new stepsister. Big changes will occur, but that won't bring Sakura down. Or does it? Who knows…..Now, to see what will happen next….._

Chapter 3:

Sakura had woken up the next day, getting ready for school. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom. When she was done, she went out and heads back to her room to get her backpack and Viximon. When she gets to her room, she leaves the door open because she was going to leave after getting the two. Viximon was sleeping on her made bed, bringing a smile onto Sakura's face.

"Viximon….Wake up…." Sakura lightly shoot her to get her to get up. Viximon's ears twitch a bit as her eyes slowly open.

"Mmm…..Morning, Sakura….." Viximon said, sleepily, a yawn escaping from her lips.

Sakura giggles and smiles. "Good morning, Vixi." She said her nickname for her partner, not having said it for a while. "It's time to get up. We need to leave for school soon."

Vixi nodded and stretches. "Alright." Sakura picked her up in her arms, then grabs her tote bag and slings it on her left shoulder, holding Vixi in her right arm as she did so. Before she goes back to holding Vixi with both arms, she grabbed her sunglasses off her desk and puts it on top of her head.

"So I see Viximon is here as well." Sakura heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned around and sees Kenan standing there, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, a little confused. "I thought I told you about her last night."

Kenan shakes his head. "No. I don't remember hearing anything last night." He chuckles, smiling. "You must've forgotten after hearing the big news."

Sakura blushes from embarrassment, finally recollecting what had happened the previous night. She had meant to tell him about Vixi having come to the Human World with her, along with the new Digidestined' partners, but the news of their mother getting remarried was a big shock to her that she had forgotten all about it.

She giggles and nods. "I guess you're right." Kenan walks up to her and Vixi and leans down, smiling at Vixi.

"It's been a while, Vixi. Great to see you again."

Vixi nodded, smiling, raising her right paw as a greeting. "It's nice to see you again too, Kenan. You've gotten really big since the last time I saw you."

Kenan chuckles as Sakura giggled. "Well, it has been a long time since then, Vixi."

"Yes it has."

"Well, I hate to break up this reunion, but I've got to get to school." Sakura said.

Kenan nodded and stands up straight, smiling. "Yes you do."

The three of them leave Sakura's room, closing the door behind them, and heads to the front door.

"Say….Have you guys seen Dracomon since the gate reopened?" Kenan asked as they are about to pass his room.

Sakura shook her head. "I haven't." She looks down at Vixi. "Do you know what he has been up to, Vixi?"

"I heard from Tentomon that he has been helping him gather information about what has been happening in the Digital World. He's also been helping the Digimon find safety away from the Dark Rings while also trying to remain undetected by the Digimon Emperor." Vixi explained.

"Well, that sounds like something he'd do." Kenan sighs, feeling worried. "I just hope that he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry. Draco can handle himself, and we'll help him out if we find him." Sakura reassured Kenan, smiling. Kenan looks at her and smiles, nodding.

"You're right. Thanks." Kenan pats her head lightly. They reached his room and they waved bye to each other and went different directions, him going into his room while Sakura leaves for school.

-At School-

Sakura had put Vixi in her tote bag to keep her hidden before she left the apartment. When she reached the school, she headed straight for the computer lab to drop off Vixi. When she got there, she ran into TK.

"Oh! Hey TK." She greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing here?" TK asked, then notices the size of her tote bag compared to what it usually was before, and nodded. "I'm guessing the same thing as me."

Sakura tilts her head to the side, looking at him questioningly, then notices the size of his green backpack, and nodded, giggling. "I guess so."

TK opened the door for her. "After you, m'lady."

Sakura giggled again at how TK is acting. "Why, thank you, kind gentlemen." She walked in, followed by him. They usually joked around like this, even during their first adventures in the Digital World.

Sakura sets her tote bag down at the same time TK does. Vixi jumps out of the bag while Patamon poked his head out of TK's backpack after he unzipped it, breathing heavily.

Sakura and Vixi looked at Patamon, wondering what was wrong.

"TK! Why didn't you let me out sooner?" Patamon asked, panting. "It stinks in there." He flew out and landed on the desk, beside the computers.

TK laughed guiltily. "Haha….Sorry, buddy." He scratches the back of his head. "I must've forgotten to take out my gym socks."

Vixi moves closer to TK's backpack and sniffed it for a second before cringing and moving away from it, hiding behind Sakura's legs. "He's right, TK. It really does smell…."

Sakura giggled and looks at TK, who was blushing from embarrassment. "I didn't know you were that smelly, TK."

"Well, I'm a guy. It's pretty normal." TK said.

"True." Sakura agreed. "At least it isn't as bad as Davis, though." TK laughs at her comment.

Before they could talk anymore, they heard the bell ring, indicating that it was time to head to class.

"Alright. Well, we have to go to class now, guys." Sakura said, looking at Pata and Vixi. "You guys stay here, hidden, until we come back."

"Yeah, and don't do anything crazy while we're gone." TK said, jokingly.

"Don't worry about us, guys. We'll behave and stay hidden." Vixi said.

"Right!" Patamon nodded.

"Alright. Lets go, TK." Sakura said and they both head to class.

-After School-

The bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the last class. Vixi, Patamon, Gatomon, Upamon, Demiveemon, and Poromon were hiding the entire time when classes were in session.

"The classroom is empty. I think it's safe to come out now." Patamon said.

"Not yet. I'm still taking a smelling test." Gatomon said.

Footsteps were heard coming closer to the door.

Demiveemon sniffs. "Smells like Davis."

The door opens a bit, revealing Davis. "Are you saying I smell?" He opens the door all the way, revealing Kari, TK, and Sakura.

"It is! Davis!" Demiveemon jumps out of his hiding spot along with the other Digimon.

"You got it right there, Demiveemon. He does tend to smell occasionally." Sakura commented, sitting on one of the chairs, Vixi jumping onto her lap.

"Hey! I don't smell!" Davis retorted. Kari and TK laughed.

"Sure, Davis. Whatever you say." Sakura smiled, waving her hand, indicating that she didn't want to argue about it.

Before Davis could say anything else, Yolei came in. "Sorry I'm late. I went back to my family's shop to get some snacks for the Digimon." She said, holding up some bags filled with goodies.

"Good idea. In-training Digimon are bottomless pits." TK said.

"If my family owned a convenience store, I'd eat candy all the time until my teeth falls out." Davis commented.

Yolei puts down the bags in front of the Digimon before responding to Davis. "It's not as glamorous as it sounds. I have to pay for anything I eat, even though I work there."

Poromon, Demiveemon, and Upamon stared at the bag of goodies.

"What is it?"

"Can we eat it? I'm hungry."

"Of course you can. Watch me." Patamon said, grabbing one of the juice pouches, and starts drinking from it.

"The buffet is now open!" Upamon said before jumping in to grab one of the juice pouches, drinking from it. When he finished it, he lets out a satisfied sigh. "It's delicious! This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my whole life. The best two days of it!"

Demiveemon was eating a chocolate bar. Poromon looked at the others eating before going for one of the juices. He drank from it a bit before stopping, then started flying around, shouting, "Ooo! It's hot!" while also laughing. He then crashed into Upamon and Demiveemon, who then started laughing with Poromon.

Gatomon was just staring at them. "I hope my first litter doesn't act like this."

"Lets check to see if the gate is opened." Davis suggested.

"It's open." Yolei said, going to the computer. "Perfecto." She said as the screen turned on, showing the gate being opened.

"Great. Lets go to the Digital World." Davis said.

"Wait a minute. We can't leave yet. Cody isn't here." Kari stated.

"Cody? What's taking him so long?" He asked.

"He's still in the lunchroom. Last I checked, he was chewing on the same carrot fifty times." Yolei said.

-In the Lunch Room-

"I'm so stuff. I just have one more tomato to eat." Cody said, sitting with his tray in front of him, moving the tomato side to side with his fork.

"You don't have to eat everything, Cody." His teacher said.

"You should never throw away food unless it smells bad. My father used to tell me that before he passed away."

"Oh, I see."

Cody cuts the tomato in half, and then checks to see if it smells bad.

-In the Computer Room-

"Does he know we're waiting?" Davis asked.

"Lets watch some TV while we wait." Yolei suggested.

Everyone crowded around the computer screen, watching the news, while the Digimon, well, some, were still snacking away.

(On the screen)

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest story. The result of the national computer programming contest has been announced, and the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji."_

"_There were many well-deserving geniuses out there, and I am humble to think that the judges picked me to receive the top prize." Ken said._

As the 5 Digidestined were watching the news, the door to the room opened, revealing Cody. He went over to Upamon and picked him up, smiling, then started watching the news as well.

"I heard this kid is so smart that, one time, he gave his teachers homework." Cody mentions, surprising the other kids.

"Cody, when did you get here?" Kari asked.

"About a minute ago."

"Hey…Maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." TK suggested.

"He might, TK, but that would mean involving an innocent kid into something dangerous." Sakura stated.

"That's right…."

Yolei turned off the news. "Hmph. I know more about the Digital World than that kid."

"He may be stupid, but he's still a genius." Davis said.

"That made total sense, Davis." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hey Kari." Gatomon said, stepping forward.

"Yeah?" Kari looked at Gatomon along with the others.

"We're ready to go back to the Digital World now." Patamon said, stepping forward as well.

"All present and accounted for." TK said. "Lets get going."

"The gate to the Digital World is opened."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah. Forget about this talk about geniuses." Yolei said.

"Next stop! The Digital World!" Davis said, holding up his Digivice, along with the others.

~In the Digital World~

A tall black pillar could be seen in the middle of the forest. The Digimon Emperor was standing on top of one of the trees in the forest, smirking, then swings his whip at an Elecmon, who whimpered.

"You can't hide from me!" The Digimon Emperor shouted. "Come out!"

The Elecmon dashes out from the bushes.

The Digimon Emperor smirked. "Ooo, a chase, how interesting." He then whistled, calling one of his slave. A Tuskmon, with a Dark Ring on it, came up to him.

"Lets go. We have a little errand to run." The Digimon Emperor said before jumping on Tuskmon and going after Elecmon.

As Elecmon kept running front them, the Digimon Emperor kept swinging his whip at it until Elecmon was too weak to go any further.

The Digimon Emperor chuckled. "It's not as fun if I catch you right away."

-In another area-

They had moved to an arena looking building, with the Digimon Emperor kicking Elecmon into a prison.

Not too far from the place, three Gotsumon were watching what was happening while hiding from view.

"He caught another Digimon."

"They all change once he puts one of those Dark Rings on them."

"If he thinks he's going to catch us, he's got rocks in his head."

"Then again, so do we."

"We've got to run."

"We can't abandon our friend, Elecmon."

The Digimon Emperor goes to his seat and sits down, watching as a Dark Ring controlled Elecmon went after the one that was just captured and they started fighting.

"He's making them fight each other." One of the Gotsumon said.

"Digimon who are friends would never fight each other unless they are under the control of those Dark Rings."

"He enjoys watching their agony."

"What a terrible person." One of them moved, but ended up making noise, which caught the attention of the Digimon Emperor.

"Hm?" The Digimon Emperor looked to see what the noise was, then swung his whip at them, knocking them back.

One of them got away while the other two got Dark Rings put on them. They were then put into the middle of the arena and started fighting each other. Hiding a bit away after getting away, the Gotsumon watched as his friends fought.

"How can they fight? They're best friends." The Gotsumon said while crying.

-With the Digidestined-

As they got to the Digital World, they noticed that they were surrounded by trees, indicating that they were in the middle of a forest.

"You guys are back to normal." Cody said, looking at the Digimon.

"Yup!" Veemon said.

"We changed back when we returned to the Digital World." Armadillomon said.

Their Digivices started beeping.

"Hm?"

"What's going on?"

"Hey, it's a Digi-Egg."

"What?"

Veemon moved forward towards them. "Where is it?"

"The Digivice says it's not far from here." Cody said.

"From the looks of it, there is a total of two." Sakura said, looking at her Digivice.

"More Digi-Eggs? We already got ours." Davis questioned.

"Who are they for?" Yolei asked.

"We'll never know until we find them." Kari said.

"I'll do anything you want, Kari." Davis said, earning a chuckle from Sakura.

-With the Digimon Emperor-

He was chuckling as he was watching the two Gotsumons fight. His Digivice suddenly started beeping. "Huh?" He looks at his Digivice, seeing that the others were nearby.

"It's those kids again! I've had enough…." He said, clenching his fist.

-With the Digidestined-

They started going towards the direction of where the Digi-Eggs were located.

"Hey, its getting pretty dark in these woods." Davis stated. "Here, Kari. Let me hold your hand so that you don't get scared." Sakura rolled her eyes at Davis' attempt at trying to hold Kari's hand.

"I'm not scared." Kari said.

"And it's not her hand you're holding, it's mine." TK said.

"Oh, sorry, TS." Davis said, disappointed.

"And that's not his name. It's TK." Kari corrected him.

"Whatever." Davis mumbled in the same disappointed tone. He looks back at his Digivice as it started beeping louder. "We're getting closer. It's just ahead of us."

A sudden voice shouted at them from the side. "What are you doing here?"

They all stopped and turned to the voice, seeing the Digimon Emperor.

"Look out!" Yolei yelled.

"I'll get you! Once and for all!" Davis yelled, running towards the Digimon Emperor.

Sakura noticed something different about the Digimon Emperor. "Davis, hold on!" She called out, but it was too late. Davis swung his fist at the Digimon Emperor, but had gone straight through him, falling onto the ground.

"It's just an illusion. He's not really there." TK said, shocked.

"I knew there was something different about him." Sakura said.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking into the Digital World?" The Digimon Emperor questioned. "What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?"

The others looked at each other, confused. "What is he talking about?" Cody questioned.

"Ordinary children aren't allowed here. Only the Digidestined are." The Digimon Emperor continued, earning looks from the others.

"Huh?"

"We are the Digidestined!" Davis stated, standing up.

"You? The Digidestined? That's physically impossible." The Digimon Emperor stated, unimpressed.

"Why is that impossible?" TK questioned.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked as well.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I've determined that only perfect human beings can become Digidestined, and, of course, I **am** the only perfect human being." The Digimon Emperor stated, confidently.

"Oh yeah! What about Kari?!" Davis shouted at the hologram, which disappeared after he finished his question. "Huh?"

The ground started shaking as the Digimon Emperor appeared in front of him on the shoulder of a Tyrannomon, who had a Dark Ring around its neck.

"Oh no…"

"You are intruders in a place where you don't belong. You are ordered to hereby evacuate the premises without further notice." The Digimon Emperor recited.

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing." Davis said.

"We have just as much right to be here as you!" TK stated.

"That's right! You can't tell us to leave!" Sakura shouted.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now get out." The Digimon Emperor stated.

"Try and make us!" Yolei shouted.

"Why must everyone question my authority?" The Digimon Emperor says to himself. "Must it always have to turn into a great big production?" He turns to Tyrannomon. "Get them, Tyrannomon." He ordered.

"Blaze Blast." Tyrannomon said before shooting a blast of fire at them from its mouth. The others run away to dodge the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Davis shouted. The Digimon Emperor growled.

"Are you ready for me, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah!" He holds up his Digivice. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to….Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

The Digimon Emperor jumps down onto the ground. "See? This is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks against me, and I keep coming up with something new."

"I've heard enough of your babbling. Lets get to it." Davis said.

"Fine…Have it your way."

Tyrannomon went after Flamedramon and swung its claw at it, knocking Flamedramon back. He flew towards a tree, pushing off it, and heads straight back towards Tyrannomon.

"Fire Rocket!"

Flamedramon sent his attack at Tyrannomon. The Digimon Emperor smirked as Tyrannomon swung its tail at the attack, making it unaffected.

"No way! He blocked it!"

"Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

Yolei nodded and holds up her Digivice. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to….Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

Yolei climbed onto Halsemon's back and they took off towards Tyrannomon.

"Blaze Blast!"

Tyrannomon aimed an attack at Halsemon, but he dodged it.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shoots red beams at Tyrannomon, hitting it, and making it stumble backwards a bit.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition?" The Digimon Emperor gripped his whip tighter. "How do you like multiplication?" Just as he said that, more Tyrannomons came into view, surrounding them, totaling up to five.

"What? How can that be?" Davis questioned in shock.

"There's too many of them." Renamon stated.

"The more the merrier." The Digimon Emperor said as he went back on top of one of the Tyrannomon's shoulder.

"There are five of them now." Yolei stated the obvious.

Cody looks at his partner. "Are you ready, Armadillomon?"

"Ready when you are."

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to…..Digmon, the Drill of Power."

"Why not let us Digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon shouted at the Digimon Emperor.

"Yeah! What are you afraid of?!" Patamon questioned.

"As long as I have this Dark Digivice, you won't be able to Digivolve." The Digimon Emperor stated. "And you two are useless. I might as well finish you first."

"Leave them alone!" TK yelled.

Two Tyrannomon's sent their attacks towards Gatomon and Patamon as they ran away, but were stopped by one of the Tyrannomon's foot. They looked up just as it swung its claws at them, sending them flying against a tree and landing on the ground.

"I thought cats were always suppose to land on their feet."

"Oh shut up."

Just as they were about to get stepped on by a Tyrannomon, Renamon jumped in front of them and shouted, "Diamond Storm!" sending her attack at the Tyrannomon, knocking it back a bit, allowing Gatomon and Patamon to get away.

Before Renamon could get away, the Tyrannomon she attacked swung its tail at her and sent her flying towards the Digidestined.

"Ugh….."

"Renamon!" Sakura called out, running up to her partner. "Are you alright?"

Renamon nodded. "I'm fine….If only I could Digivolve….."

"That's not fair! We're outnumbered!" Davis shouted.

"Remember the old saying, it's not how you play the game. It's whether you win or lose." The Digimon Emperor stated.

"We don't stand a chance against like this. We have to try and look for the other Digi-Eggs." Cody said, looking at his Digivice.

"But Cody, we don't even know who they belong to." Yolei stated.

"It doesn't matter. It's worth a try." Davis says.

Cody goes off in the direction his Digivice is leading him to. "It's this way."

"Gatomon, lets look for the other Digi-Eggs."

"Patamon, come this way!"

"We should go too, Renamon." Sakura said, helping her partner up. Renamon nodded. They all follow Cody.

Halsemon, Digmon, and Flamedramon were fighting three of the five Tyrannomons. The other two had followed the others.

"You can run, but you can't hide." The Digimon Emperor said.

"Going somewhere?" Flamedramon showed up in front of the two Tyrannomons. "You'll have to go through me first to get to them."

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked one of the Tyrannomons, stunning it a bit, but still unaffected.

"Patamon, its no use! Run!" Gatomon shouted. They both started to run again before the Tyrannomon could get to them.

As they were all running, a cave comes into view.

"Lets hide in that cave!" Cody suggested, which they all agreed to, and went into the cave. They went a little deep into the cave so that they don't get spotted by the Digimon Emperor or the Tyrannomons. They were all breathing heavily.

"Huh?" Cody notices something shining at the end of the cave. "What are those?"

The others look towards the direction where Cody was looking.

"They're Digi-Eggs?" Kari questioned.

"Great….What do we do now? Wait around for a new kid to come around and pick them up so that another new Digimon will be born?" TK said.

"But there aren't any new Digidestined left." Kari stated.

"What are those symbols on the front of them?" TK asked.

As they looked closer at them, Kari gasped. "One of them has the Crest of Light!"

"What?" TK questioned.

"And the other one has the Crest of Hope! Come on!" Kari said as she runs to the eggs with the others following behind her.

"Woah, she's right." Sakura said, looking at the two Digi-Eggs.

"Then these Digi-Eggs must belong to the two of you." Gatomon said.

"Go ahead and try to pick them up, you guys." Patamon said.

"But we already have our Digimon." Kari said, looking back at Gatomon.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Renamon said.

"Yeah. We won't know until you guys do it." Gatomon stated.

"They're right, you know. Besides, we don't have time! Davis and the others can't take on five Tyrannomons by themselves!" Sakura shouted at the two.

TK and Kari nodded, turning back to the Digi-Eggs. As they walked up to them, their pockets started glowing. "Huh?" They took out their Digivices as they turned into the new Digivices, similar to what the new kids have.

"These are the same ones that the new kids have."

"But why…?"

They looked at each other and nodded, then placed their hands on the ones with their crests on it and picked it up, successfully.

"Oh, it's light." Kari commented.

"Wow, I must be stronger than I thought." TK stated.

Sakura smirked as she sees a glowing light flowing from where the Digi-Eggs were once placed.

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…..Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope."

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to…..Nefertimon, the Angel of Light."

Where Patamon and Gatomon were once standing stood Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

Cody was standing there, shocked. "Gatomon and Patamon were able to Armor Digivolve."

"Nefertimon, you're beautiful, but the best part is that, now that you can fly, we don't have to walk anymore." Kari said.

"Well, don't get too excited. These wings are not broken in yet."

"TK!"

"Alright! My very own Armor Digimon!"

"Now, lets get going!" Sakura stated. The others nodded and left the cave, flying towards where Davis' and Yolei's signal was located. Cody riding with TK on Pegasusmon while Sakura and Renamon were riding with Kari on Nefertimon.

-With Davis and the others-

Davis and the others were cornered at the edge of a cliff. The five Tyrannomon's blocking their only way of escape. In front of Davis and Yolei were Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon, having returned to their rookie forms.

"Give up yet?" The Digimon Emperor asked.

"Not a chance!" Davis answered.

"Look behind you. Where do you think you're going to run to?"

Davis takes a quick glance behind him, knowing that he was right.

"Davis! We're here!" Cody shouted as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon came into view.

Yolei gasped. "Cody!"

"Hm?" The Digimon Emperor looked behind him.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon landed. Sakura, Kari, TK, Cody, and Renamon got off them as Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon stood up.

The Digimon Emperor jumps off from one of the Tyrannomon's shoulders. "Don't think that Armor Digivolving will save you. It will be a matter of time before I find a way to stop that too."

All five Tyrannomons sent their attacks at Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. The two of them flew up into the air, dodging, as their front hoofs/claws started glowing.

"Golden Noose!"

A golden ring surrounded the five Tyrannomons, making them unable to move.

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon sent their attacks at the Tyrannomons until the Dark Rings were destroyed. When they landed back to where their partners were, they reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Their Dark Rings disappeared." Yolei said as she notices the Tyrannomon had returned to normal.

The sun was setting as the Tyrannomons walked off.

"I want to get this picture for my digital scrapbook." Kari said as she took a picture of the Tyrannomons walking away into the sunset.

"Lets go back home." Sakura suggested. "It's getting late."

"Alright!" Davis agreed along with the others and they left the Digital World.

~In the Human World~

Kari was sitting in front of the computer screen, looking at the picture she took of the Tyrannomons. "These photos turned out great! Except all the Tyrannomons all had red eyes." Then she realized. "Oh, wait a minute, they always have red eyes."

"I'm so mad." Davis punches his fist into his palm. "Wait til I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor."

Kari looks at TK. "You'll defeat the Emperor, won't you, TK?" Davis looked dumbfounded when he heard her ask that.

"I'm not sure, Kari, but we'll give it our best shot." TK answered, truthfully. "The problem is that we've never faced an enemy that's human before. How do we fight him?"

Their in-training Digimon, minus Vixi, were snacking away at the leftover goodies with Cody and Yolei watching them.

Cody looks at them. "TK brings up an interesting point we should all consider."

"Oh yeah? What point is that?" Davis retorted.

"Well, this is quite a little army we've put together so far. We've met our three new Digimon and they've been able to Armor Digivolve, and even Gatomon and Patamon found a way to do that as well," Cody started, "but even with all that, we still don't have the strength to defeat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World, yet we still keep forgetting the fact that he's human."

"Yeah….but I still don't get it. What's your point?" TK questioned.

"He means we have to fight differently." Kari answered.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Yolei asked.

"If we find out his human identity, maybe we can defeat him here in the Human World where his powers aren't as strong." Cody suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Cody, but how do we do that?" Sakura asked, leaning against the door frame, holding Vixi in her arms.

"Yeah. Are you saying we should knock on every door asking for the Digimon Emperor?" Davis said.

'I knew I should have expressed my opinion. Now they'll all just make fun of me.' Cody thought, regretting speaking up.

"Well, you're a little young to be worrying about those things, Cody." Yolei said, reassuringly.

"Yeah. Let us older kids come up with a plan." Davis stated.

"True, Davis, but it doesn't hurt to have Cody's opinions every now and then. They might end up helping us." Vixi stated.

Davis grumbles a bit and nodded. "Fine."

Sakura walks up to Cody and smiles. "Don't be afraid to tell us what you're thinking, okay?"

Cody looks up at her and nodded, smiling. "Okay."

Yolei kneels down and watches the in-training Digimon eat. "Aren't they the cutest things?"

"Can't argue with you there." Davis said as he watched his partner eat.

"It's getting late. We should head home." TK mentions. Everyone nodded and leaves the school.

-On the way home with Sakura-

Sakura was walking home by herself since she lived the opposite direction of the others. She was deep in thought as she was walking, sighing every now and then. Vixi looks up at Sakura, worriedly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura looks down at Vixi and shook her head. "It's nothing, Vixi."

Vixi frowns. "I know you, Sakura, and I know when you are lying. Now, tell me."

Sakura looks up at the sky. "It's just….a lot of changes has been going on the past few days, Vixi…..It's coming at me too fast…The whole new family situation….and the new enemy and new Digivolution…."

"You always seem so calm and collected that the others can't tell what you are feeling."

"I know, Vixi." Sakura stops walking. "I just don't want to burden everyone with my problems…."

"It's not a burden, Sakura. The others will understand if you tell them what you are feeling instead of keeping it to yourself. They might even be able to relate."

"Also….I kind of feel helpless….The new kids can Digivolve and fight the Digimon Emperor….Even TK and Kari are able to as well….."

"You don't need to feel like that, Sakura. Even if I can't Digivolve, I can still fight. I may not be as strong as being champion, but I can still help the others out."

Sakura nodded and looks down at Vixi. "You're right." She smiled at her partner. "Thank you, Vixi. Hearing you say that made me feel better."

"I'm glad that I could help you, Sakura. You know I'll always be here for you."

"I know." She starts walking again. Vixi looks at Sakura, getting the feeling that there was something else that was bothering her.

"Is there something else, Sakura?"

"There is, Vixi. Do you remember what my mom said about Mr. Kusaragi and Kira moving in with us?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's nothing big, but….when I heard the name Kira, I feel like I've heard it before."

"Maybe you just remember meeting someone with that name. It might not be the same person."

"Maybe you're right."

As she was walking past the park, a shadow figure was standing behind some of the trees, watching her, without her knowing it. The figure watches Sakura talking and the creature in her arms, Vixi, talking back. The figure smirked. "So, the information I received turned out to be true." They chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they come across me." They turned and walked away.

**Who is this mysterious person? And what is this information they are talking about? We'll soon find out who it is in the next chapter of Who Will Fall First!**

**So…How did you guys like this chapter?! :D Hope you guys did. **

**I am actually enjoying typing up this story. I am slowly trying to stray away from the anime, but there will be some scenes from the anime I will use still. At the moment, I am basing off with what I know from the beginning, but later on in the story, I will be coming up with my own scenarios and such. I was thinking, at first, to make each chapter like episodes. Might still do that, but I probably won't be using every single episode from the anime. Just give me some time on this. :) Thanks for reading! Give me a review on what you guys think of it so far. **


End file.
